An Attractive Proposal
by DemiHuman123
Summary: A visit to Bright Harbor doesn't go as planned for Angus and Gregg. Probably because they didn't plan it. Suddenly, they're swept along on a bizarre trial that tests their relationship, as Germ begins to ask odd questions and gets too comfortable around the both of them. Or is there something else going on? Angus/Gregg plus Germ.
1. Departure

**An Attractive Proposal**  
 _a Night in the Woods story in Five Chapters_  
by DemiHuman123

* * *

 **Chapter One - Departure**

* * *

Winter days were never good for an electric bill. The constant onslaught of wind and chill meant that most indoor environments became a solid igloo, save for a few scant moments during the day when the sun was high and shining in through the windows. Though, the problem with the chill had always been easily alleviated thanks to the invention of central heating. With modern appliances, even the coldest of climates could become a tropical heatwave. Though, at a price…

Angus ticked away at his computer, filling out a spreadsheet with numbers and calculations. Warm air pelted him from the vents above his head that, while comforting, only reminded him of what their electric bill for that month was going to be.

"How's it going in there?" Gregg called from the kitchen.

"Who are you talking you?" Angus yelled back.

"You, silly!" the fox replied. "Who else would I be talking to?"

Angus leaned back in his chair to get a good look through the doorway, seeing Gregg all the way on the other end of the apartment in the kitchen, who happily waved to him. The bear's attention then shifted to the small pile of green and black on the floor in the living room between them.

"Oh yeah," Gregg said, completely oblivious to their guest. "I forgot he was there for a minute."

Germ sat quietly on the floor, playing video games, like he did when he visited. Neither Gregg nor Angus minded. It was an oddity the first few times (at least to Angus), but after a few weeks, he got used to the bird's visits. At some point, he just started walking right in, not even knocking. Gregg gave him permission to do that. Luckily, he never appeared while Gregg and Angus were doing anything romantic.

"What are you working on in there?" the little bird asked, his attention slightly directed at the bedroom.

Angus sighed and stared back at his computer screen.

"Budget. Trying to make the numbers work."

"He's being super smart!" Gregg yelled. "He's trying to make us money!"

"And failing," Angus groaned to himself.

The numbers didn't lie. Though they were doing their best to save for the move to Bright Harbor, they hadn't been able to move the needle in five weeks. The winter chill wasn't the only issue, but it certainly wasn't helping matters.

"We have to stop the extra spending," he sighed as he heard Gregg enter the room. "I just can't see any gains. The beach hit us harder than I thought."

"But it was worth it!" Gregg said with a grin as he embraced the bear from behind. "We needed to give Mae and Bea something to send them off with. They're off in whatever part of the country right now, probably stealing all the good stuff and getting put on most wanted posters!"

"If it was you instead of Bea, I have no doubt that's probably what would have happened," Angus laughed, suddenly feeling uncomfortable from the "what-if" scenarios forming in his head.

"Mae doesn't do that stuff anymore, I think," Gregg followed. "Me and Bea have been helping her get back on the straight and narrow."

"Was she ever?" Angus murmured to himself. Gregg heard it though and chuckled a bit.

It wasn't like their friends were gone forever. They were only going to be gone for a month at most, exploring the country and trying to find whatever it was they were looking for in themselves.

"I hope she gets stabbed in the kidney with a dirty piece of glass," Gregg said happily, thinking fondly of his friend.

"And I'll bet she hopes you, uh… get punched in the throat with a brass knuckles, by a... uh...?"

"Try harder, hon. You'll get it eventually."

Angus knew he couldn't be a replacement for Mae, but did his best to try and fill some of that emptiness Gregg had been feeling with some of her mannerisms. He wasn't very good at it – at least when put on the spot – but Gregg at least appreciated it. It wasn't easy for the fox to be separated from his friend so soon after she had just got comfortable back home.

Two months had passed since Longest Night, and Bea and Mae had already had plans and set off for their road trip. True, it was mostly Bea who did the heavy lifting (due in part to some good financing from her), but Mae at least planned out the route, making sure to dot out camp grounds to save on hotel fare. All the while, they looked like they had all sorts of fun planning it out.

Angus frowned, feeling a pit in his stomach form. Somehow, the girls had got the money together for a month vacation in just a little over the same amount of time, and Bea was even able to convince her father to manage The Ole Pickaxe while she was gone. Meanwhile, since Longest Night, he and Gregg, if his math was right, had lost around 15% of their total move fund.

"Maybe we should turn off the heat," Angus whispered, the purr of the vent mocking him and his spreadsheet. "We could just bundle ourselves in blankets, or something."

"No way," Gregg stopped him. "It's cold as balls out there. News said it was the coldest in a long time."

Coldest in the past four years as it turned out. It didn't help a snowstorm was on its way, with most of the blame for it being put on a groundhog who got too scared of its own shadow.

"Cap'n…."

The fox gently grabbed the bear's forehead and gently pulled him down so he could look up at him.

"We'll make it," he said reassuringly. "We'll just work extra hard."

"That means staying the whole day."

Easier said than done, both of them thought.

"Maybe we can find some extra work," Gregg suggested. "I'll bet there's a nice street corner out there for me somewhere."

"Can I wear a feathered hat?" Angus asked, smiling.

"As long as I don't have to call you daddy."

"Oh my god, Gregg."

They both laughed, before taking a moment to gaze into each other's eyes, and giving the other a reassuring kiss. At the very least, it helped break up some of the stress.

"What's it like to kiss a guy?"

Both Gregg and Angus froze, wondering where the voice came from. They had been so caught up in their own little world they had completely forgotten about Germ.

Both of them leaned back to get a glimpse through the doorway.

"What did you ask?" Angus inquired, unsure if he actually heard what was said.

"What's it like to kiss a guy?" Germ repeated, his attention unwavered from the video game. "You two seem to like it so much, so I was kind of curious."

Gregg and Angus exchanged a confused glance. That was a weird question to ask. Angus certainly thought so.

"Uhhh… I guess it's nice?"

"It's the best!" Gregg jumped in. "Kissing guys, making out with 'em, especially this one. Pucker up, Cap'n!"

He landed a quick one on Angus, catching him off guard. It wasn't like Angus was upset about it (far from it) but he was still confused about Germ's question.

"Is there a reason you're asking, Germ?" he asked.

Obviously, Germ didn't need a reason. Sometimes he'd just ask the first question that was on his mind, or say something completely out of left field. That was Germ. Germ was Germ.

"Because I wanted to know," he answered. "I asked Mae about it before she left, so now I'm asking you guys."

"About kissing guys? You asked Mae about kissing guys?"

Gregg snorted out a laugh, doing his best to contain a joke.

"Not about guys," Germ continued, "but about just kissing. I've never kissed anyone, unless your parents count when you're little, but I guess they don't."

"What did Mae say?" Gregg asked.

"She kind of tried to explain it, but wasn't very good at it. Bea tried to chime in and give her take, but I think she got embarrassed. So, when neither of them could explain it, Mae just showed me."

"Mae showed you?" Angus wondered. "Wait, did she kiss you!?"

Gregg was off like a bullet, sliding onto the living room floor to get the whole story.

"Tell me everything! How was she? Did she slip you the tongue?"

Germ nodded.

Suddenly, Angus had to hear this. He fumbled to save the sheet on his PC, and turned the monitor off, walking into the room in a steadfast pace.

Germ continued once Angus had plopped down on the couch.

"It was… fun, I guess? Wasn't sure how to feel about it, really. Is fun a good way to put it?"

"Yeah, it is!" Gregg exclaimed. "Did she do anything else? Did she cop a feel? Did she try to score?"

"No."

Simple answer, to Gregg's disappointment.

"We just kissed. And then we made out for a minute, I think. In front of Bea. I think that made her really uncomfortable."

That didn't surprise Angus. It probably would have made him just as if not more uncomfortable. Though, the thought of Germ and Mae making out seemed almost like a train wreck in his mind. He tried to look away, but there was something almost beautiful in the destruction of it.

"So, like," Gregg sputtered, "are you gonna ask Mae out? Please say yes. I want you to say yes. It's a yes, right?"

"No."

Another simple answer, again to Gregg's disappointment. The look on his face suggested he wanted to poke the subject further, but Angus thought it might be better to keep the conversation on the subject at hand.

"I think he's asking us about kissing guys because he's kissed a girl, so now he wants to see what it's like with a man. Am I right?"

"Yeah."

They all paused for a moment, letting the bips and bobs of 32-bit sound from the TV fill the room.

"So, who do you want to make out with then?" Gregg asked. "Me or Angus?"

Angus flinched. "Gregg!"

"What? If Mae can make out with him that means one of us has to too. That's how it works!"

"I don't think that's how it works, Gregg," Angus gently argued.

"Yes, it is! Isn't it?" His attention shifted to Germ.

"No."

Gregg was beginning to become annoyed from these one word answers.

"I mean," Germ began, "you can if you want. Mae just sort of grabbed me without asking, so it took me a bit to get what was happening, but I guess I enjoyed it. So, I guess you could do the same if you wanted to. I don't mind, but, I really just want to know what it feels like."

"What it feels like?" Angus said to himself. "I mean, it's like kissing a girl, except with a guy instead. I guess there's like stubble or a beard and stuff like that, but, I guess that's the only difference."

"Girls can have a beard too!" Gregg added. "And kissing someone with a beard feels great! So does kissing in general! You got so many different types of kissing. You got the nice ones, and the sexy ones too, and then the drunk ones. And the drunk ones can be really hot, but most of the time they're pretty ass. And then… uh… well…"

Gregg was at a loss suddenly. He thought he had the perfect description lined up, but he couldn't find anything else to say, outside of the garbage that fell out of it.

Angus wasn't any help either. He was a little confused on the question, unaware of what Germ meant, if anything. It was always up in the air what the bird's curiosity was directed at, and the right answer to give.

"Sorry," Angus eventually said. "I guess we're not very good at explaining it either."

"That's okay," Germ replied without even a hint of disappointment. "I was just trying to understand it. How's the budget coming?"

He had to remind them. Angus felt himself frown, as a hand was placed on his shoulder. Gregg was doing his absolute best to keep his partner stress-free, but when it came to the subject of money, things didn't always work out so well.

"It's coming along," Angus answered, not wanting to delve into details.

"That's cool," Germ said, still focused on the video game.

That was the usual conversation with Germ. His words always sounded like they were important and full of strange curiosity or knowledge, but in the end, it always felt more like idle chit-chat. Whether it was just his curiosity, or just conversation, nothing seemed to affect him the way people thought it would.

"Is it cool if I stay the night?" he suddenly asked. "It's really cold outside, and our heater is broken."

"It's cool, Germ," Gregg said who was more focused on Angus. "Couch alright again?"

He nodded, and then got up to term off the game system. It was getting late, and since he couldn't go out and explore the town, he decided to just go to bed.

"Sleep sounds like a good idea," Angus sighed. He didn't want to think about money for the rest of the night.

With all of that said, he and Gregg adjourned to the bedroom, closing the door, and climbing into bed.

Angus let loose another long sigh, and covered himself under the blankets. Gregg climbed up to the bed and playfully crawled on top of the bear.

"You want to fool around a bit?" he asked with a grin.

"Not really."

There was enough light from the window to give Gregg a good look at his boyfriend's face. He didn't look well, deep in thought and mind elsewhere. Angus looked like he was doing his best to get his mind off of their finances, but Gregg knew better.

"We'll make it, really," he assured, joining Angus under the covers. "This year, remember? We're going to move this year, even it's by the next Longest Night."

"You think so, Gregg? I don't think we're very good at saving money."

"We totally are! We just have to work harder on it! We can eat more noodles or something, and maybe get, I don't know, cheaper toilet paper."

"We already eat ramen once a day, Gregg, and the next option for toilet paper is that stuff that feels like sandpaper."

One time. They tried that brand one time. Never again.

"Bright Harbor is right around the corner, Angus," Gregg cooed. "We'll try harder."

The fox wrapped his arm around the bear and held him tight. Angus did the same to him, squeezing hard for a moment. He didn't feel better. They were supposed to move by Spring. Now that had been pushed back.

At the very least, Gregg was there, and that counted for something.

With the hum of the heater singing them a quiet lullaby, they both drifted off to sleep.

"Hey. Hey. Wake up!"

Angus opened his eyes as he was greeted with the ceiling.

"Down here!"

He peered over his bed, flinching as the meek sunlight of the morning began to peek in through the window. Germ stood below them, looking up at their bed curiously.

"Germ," Angus sleepily groaned, "what's wrong?"

"Can we go see Bright Harbor?"

Gregg sat up from the bed, making his appearance to Germ.

"Are you two naked?" the bird asked.

"No," Angus replied as he watched Gregg let out a great yawn.

"What's this about Bright Harbor?" the fox asked as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"I want to see it!" Germ replied. "You guys are always talking about it and your budget, and you two are always making a big deal out of it, and I've never seen it, so I think we should all go visit."

Gregg rolled his eyes and fell back down onto the bed. He didn't know what time it was but he knew it was still too early to get out of bed and deal with Germ.

Angus gave a similar response, trying to scooch himself back under the nice warm covers.

"We'll show you around when we move there. Let us sleep, Germ."

"I thought we could go today!" he countered. "I can pay for it too."

Angus sat up a little, ready to shoo the bird away so he could finish his dream at least. They could talk about it later, he thought. But then, he noticed Germ holding his hand up, multiple bills clutched in his palms. He grabbed his glasses and slipped them.

"Are those fifties!?"

Gregg shot up stiff, like a board of wood, eyes wide and focused in on the money.

Germ looked at the wad of cash, shrugging and saying, "There's one or two hundreds in there too."

"Where did you get that much money!?" Angus asked as he leaned over the railing of the bed. He adjusted his glasses just to be sure he wasn't seeing things. Sure enough, there was a lot of money. Especially for someone who they knew didn't have a bank account.

"Seriously, dude," Gregg added in, "where did all of that come from?"

Germ just glanced to his left and right, and then back up to the two of them.

"Places."

Angus was at a loss. What was he supposed to say to that?

"That's a lot of money."

"I guess," Germ replied. "So, you want to go?"

Poor Angus had to shake himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Was this person, a few years his junior, honestly offering to pay for a trip to Bright Harbor – that very day? It had to be too good to be true.

"Germ… I mean, this is really very nice of you, but I think…"

"Sure, we do!"

Gregg was quick to answer for the both of them. He sprung out of bed, revealing that he was, in fact naked, and made a beeline for the closet.

"Gregg!" Angus yelled.

"I know what you like to wear, Angus! I'll pack your stuff! We can get breakfast on the way there, right? Or maybe not. I don't know what's open yet."

Everything was going so fast. Gregg tossed out some backpacks and clothes began to fly everywhere, while Germ smiled and headed into the other room.

Angus kicked the covers off (revealing he was just in boxer briefs) and jumped down the bed.

"Gregg, we can't do this! We have work, and we don't even have a car!"

"We can manage, Cap'n," he assured the bear. "Really, trust me!"

"I got a car!" Germ yelled from the other room.

When did Germ have a car, Angus wondered. And there was no way they could just up and leave their jobs for no reason, again. They were trying to stop that.

Angus quickly found that he didn't get any say in the matter. By the time he had tried to open a discussion about it, Gregg had already packed a bag for Angus.

* * *

Germ dangled his legs back and forth as he watched the scenery pass by. It was strange watching Possum Springs disappear from sight, only to be replaced by woods, the distant mountains, and eventually the nothingness of plains.

He noticed a gas station whiz on by. "Do you think they have those big angry trucker types at that gas station?"

Gregg grinned and added, "You mean those big, angry, _hunky_ truckers? They totes do, I'll bet!"

"What constitutes hunky?" Germ had to ask.

"You know, _huuuuuuunky_. The kind that has those thick arms and big bellies, you know? Good for hugs and cuddling."

"Is that your type?"

"I don't got a type," Gregg blushed. "Hot is hot. But I got lucky and got a big, hunky, hottie right here." He grinned all wide at Angus, but got no response.

Angus had barely said a word since they left. He kept his eyes on the road, and occasionally on Germ in the backseat, just to make sure he was comfortable.

"Is there enough heat back there for you, Germ?" he said in a very stoic tone.

Germ nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

Angus's attention shifted back to the road. He knew the route alright, having visited with Gregg a while back. It wasn't too far off. They had driven a little while, but were almost there. The ride itself was smooth at least. Germ's grandmother's car was in surprisingly good shape for being a model over twenty years old.

"You're gonna love it, Germ!" Gregg yelled back. "It's got all these cool restaurants, and bars and clubs, and everyone's just really out there. They're weird to be weird! Kind of like us!"

Germ cocked his head.

"Am I weird to be weird?"

"Yeeeeeeah, dude! We all are."

Angus growled a little, barely catching the boys attentions.

"Except Angus," Gregg corrected. "He's the guy to keep all the weird people from doing stupid shit."

"I'm not very good at it, it seems," he grunted.

Needless to say, the rest of the car trip was left in total silence after that.

They entered Bright Harbor twenty minutes after that, greeted with a lovely drive-thru archway that welcomed them to the city. Unfortunately for them, traffic was a nightmare, so they ended up in standstill for another fifteen minutes before actually getting anywhere.

Germ didn't mind. It gave him time to move from window to window, looking out at all the shops and buildings he had never heard of. He had seen a few places on the internet and some scant shops when out of town with his uncle and dad, but never in person. So many people on the streets too, it was dizzying and kind of scary to him. He didn't expect quite as many people out with how cold it was estimated to be.

"They have an ice cream shop!" Germ exclaimed. "We should get some ice cream when we leave."

"Isn't it like six degrees out right now?" Gregg asked.

"High twenties," Angus corrected. His tone was still a bit off.

Germ watched as they eventually passed by it, sighing at the thought of real ice cream.

"All we got back home is that stuff from the quarts. It's never as good as the fresh stuff."

He looked over to Gregg and Angus, only to find something very wrong. Gregg was looking at Angus with a funny stare, while Angus just kept his eyes narrowed on the road. It felt awkward. It didn't make Germ uncomfortable, but it certainly made him feel awkward.

"So where are we staying?" he asked as a motel passed by. "Campground? Someone's basement? Seedy motel?"

"Oooo, how about seedy motel?" Gregg replied.

Angus quickly jumped in with the answer.

"We're staying at the same hotel we stayed at the last time we were here," he growled, turning a sharp corner. "It's cheap, and it's close to a lot of places we can show Germ."

Germ watched as another hotel passed by.

"Why not someplace different you guys haven't been?" he suggested. "I'm paying for the hotel, and…"

"…you're not paying for the hotel, Germ," Angus snapped. "We can take care of it for the day."

"Or two."

Angus's grip on the steering wheel tightened from Gregg's little addition.

"We don't need to stay here long, Gregg," the bear argued back. "A day is enough time to show Germ around, and let him see the nightlife stuff, and then we can head back to Possum Springs in the morning."

"That's not enough time though!" Gregg groaned. "We gotta show him everything! It's gonna be all sorts of…"

"A day is enough, Gregg! Anything else we can bring our friends up and show everyone when we move, okay?"

"We can stay a little longer," Germ chimed in. "I can pay for the extra nights, and the food, and…"

"You're not paying for those things!"

Gregg's expression immediately turned sour. He was not about to deal with an angry Angus chauffeur again. The last time with Mae was one too many.

"Don't raise your voice at him. He didn't do anything wrong! He's just trying to be good! Germ is good people, remember?"

"I don't want to talk about this, Gregg. Let's just get to the hotel and get this over with."

Right then, it had become uncomfortable for Germ.

The hotel was certainly alright. It was a two-floor building with the kind of rooms that you keyed into with a scan card, something that Germ had never seen before. They were given two of them, so he was happy to take care of one. He spent the first five minutes opening and closing the door repeatedly, getting a strange sense of enjoyment out of it.

Gregg thought it was adorable, and even started holding the door closed sometimes, just to mess with the bird's head. He did his best to get Angus involved, but he just sat on one of the two queen sized beds, staring out the window.

"I'm going to go explore the hotel a bit!" Germ said as he poked his beak into the room. He couldn't wait to try out the door one more time for when he got back.

On further examination, the hotel was more interesting than he originally thought. The lobby had very bouncy but comfortable chairs, and there were computers against the wall for anyone who needed to use the internet.

"The rooms have free wifi if you have a computer already," the clerk at the desk informed Germ who was tinkering with one of the computers. For whatever reason, the sheer concept of free wifi was foreign to him. It was almost always a paid service, or nonexistent in Possum Springs outside of some homes.

The hotel even had a tiny fitness room and an indoor swimming pool. Germ lamented that he didn't bring a swimsuit, but his boxers would work out just fine if he got the chance. It was tempting to jump right in, right then. That probably would have made Angus and Gregg unhappy though, so perhaps he could persuade them to join him later.

There was a room next to the lobby that looked like a small dining area of some sort. Apparently, that was where they offered a free "continental" breakfast. They had missed it just barely, but he was able to snag a granola bar while they were busy putting things away.

And then there was the ice machine. It was just an ice machine, but there was just something about it that intrigued Germ. He pressed the button on it for a second and watched a few pieces drop to the ground. It was so big too. He had trouble wrapping his brain around the fact that this giant machine was made only to make ice.

True, the Snack Falcon had something similar, but that crushed ice and served it out as a delicious fruity drink. The fountain machine was the next best thing, but that dispensed soda as well. This was just for ice. Why did it need to be so big?

There was a lot to take in. Even if they didn't get to see all of Bright Harbor, the hotel was an experience still – nothing like anything in Possum Spring at all.

On the way back, Germ pulled out his temporary key, smiling as he got the chance to use it again.

"Do you even care about moving anymore!?"

He froze right as he was about to slide the key into the scanner.

"Of course, I care! Why would you even ask that?"

Germ the pulled the card away, as the voices bellowed from behind the door.

"You have a funny way of showing it!" Angus yelled on the other side. Germ had never heard Angus yell before. Raise his voice, sure, but yelling?

"We need a break every now and then!" Gregg argued back. "You're stressing over nothing!"

"I'm stressing over our future! I'm stressing over money we _NEED_ for our future! Do you know how much I'm going to have to take out for this trip alone?"

"Germ offered to pay…"

"He's not paying for anything, Gregg! Germ is Germ! He says and does this kind of stuff all the time! You don't encourage him to actually do it! It's his money, and he shouldn't be spending so much of it on us! I've seen him around town – he _ACTUALLY_ works hard."

"I work hard!"

"You ditched three times last week!"

"You ditched once!"

"That's because you begged me too!"

"You could have said no, you know."

They were really going at each other. Germ looked around the hallway to see if anyone else was nearby. The coast was clear, though he didn't mind shooing anyone away who got too nosey.

"He's giving us a gift!" Gregg tried to reason. "How many people have actually done that for us in our lives?"

"It's not our money!" Angus snapped back. "And how do you know it's a gift? He offered because he wanted to see Bright Harbor, not to give us a vacation! It's selfish for you to think that."

"Don't you think it's selfish to think he's only offering so he can go?"

"Yes, I do."

Germ flinched. He didn't want to hear that.

"Germ's a cool guy, Angus!" Gregg yelled. "Germ's doing cool things for us! Yeah, he wanted to see Bright Harbor, but he said we were excited about it too, so maybe he did want to give us something to…"

"The conversation's over, Gregg!" Angus roared. "We're here for the day, show him some stuff, and go home tomorrow. We're paying for everything! We can talk about everything else when we get home." He paused for a second and then added, "And you need to tell Germ to stop doing things like this. For effing sake, he just comes in whenever he feels like it, and does whatever he does. Not like he isn't already annoying as it is."

Germ let out an audible sigh. There was a pause, and a shuffle of footsteps. The door opened, and Gregg stood right in front of the bird, eyes wide. He shot a glance back at his partner narrowing them angrily.

Angus was stuck in an embarrassed stand still, opening and closing his mouth as if to say something to fix everything.

"Germ… ummm…"

Gregg wouldn't give him the opportunity. He didn't want him to have it.

Without saying anything, the fox grabbed Germ's hand and pulled him away from the room. It caught Germ off guard, stammering as he tried to get his balance back.

"Where are you going?" Angus cried out as he rushed out the doorway. "Where are you taking him?"

"Oh, now you care about my friend?" Gregg countered. "I'm taking Germ out on a date!"

"Excuse me!?"

Germ was just as shocked. When he said date, did he mean a date-date?

"He said he wanted to know what kissing a guy was like," Gregg explained as he rushed himself and his friend to the stairwell, "so I'm taking him out on a date."

It sounded like a date-date.

"That's not the same thing!" Angus yelled.

"Well, deal with it!"

"You have the other key, Gregg! What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. I don't give a shit what you have to say right now!"

"What the hell is your problem!?"

"Eff off! That's my problem!" Gregg screamed as he flipped Angus the bird and headed down the stairs with Germ in tow. Angus let out a growl and stomped back into the hotel room, slamming the door behind him.

Gregg's grip on Germ's hand tightened as he led him out of the hotel and onto the streets of Bright Harbor. They put as much space between themselves and the hotel as they could, coming upon the harbor proper, and all of its parked house boats.

Then, Gregg let go of Germ's hand, completely stopped, and let out a blood curdling scream toward the water.

* * *

 _Until Next Chapter..._

 _Stay Safe!_


	2. Bridge Out Ahead

**Chapter Two - Bridge Out Ahead**

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Of course, I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?

Wait, didn't I say that out loud? Hold on, let's try that again.

"Yeah, I'm good. How are you doing?"

Good save there, Gregg. You got this handled. Nothing to worry about, no sir. You can just enjoy the day with Germ! Angus can just sit on his ass back in the hotel room and be a d-bag all day if he wants to be. Today is all about Gregg and Germ!

"Good I guess," he said, sipping on whatever it was he ordered.

I tried to do the same, but I couldn't stand the taste. What was this stuff? Sparkly mining water or something? They said it was lime flavored, but I can't taste shit. All I got is bubbles. Bubbles and disappointment. Bubbling disappointment from mines.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, staring at me with a funny look.

"I'm fine, dude, really."

I hope I'm not acting too weird. Screaming down by the harbor in front of a bunch of people wasn't that odd, was it?

Oh crap, do I look that bad? Okay, Gregg, get it together. Just enjoy whatever it is they brought to you and enjoy the day. Let's try another sip. Nope, I just can't do it.

"How can you drink this stuff? It tastes like ass!"

Germ looked up at me as he sipped up what was left, making those funny little straw sounds when you get to the bottom of the drink. I love those sounds.

"It does," he said, surprising me. "It's really terrible actually."

"Then why are you drinking it? Why did we even order it?"

He just shrugged.

Good ole Germ. Never a dull moment or a clear answer.

The café and scenery were nice at least. We looked out the window, and got a good view of one of the playgrounds across the way, watching some children wrestle and beat up on one another. Good times. I remember when Mae and I used to do that. Actually, we still do. What am I thinking?

"So is this what a date is like?"

Did someone say something? Wait... Germ!

"Hm, what? Date? Oh, a date!"

Shit, I had forgotten. We _were_ on a date, weren't we? That's what I screamed at Angus, didn't I? Damn, I was mad. Like fuming pissy mad. So was he though. I didn't like his face when we left.

"No," I reply back. "No, not really. Uh, I don't even think we've even begun. Actually, I've only been on dates with, uh… one person."

"It shows."

I wonder if he thinks some of the things he says before he actually says them?

"I mean," he went on, "you two are pretty much the only two gay guys in Possum Springs, so I guess you kind of didn't have a lot of options though."

No, he definitely doesn't.

I don't want to think about that stuff. None of that today.

"Let's not talk about that, dude," I say as I try to change the subject. "What do you want to do? You said you wanted to see Bright Harbor, so we got all day and night, and maybe tomorrow to see whatever you want!"

"And do date stuff?"

Yeah, I did said that.

"And do… date stuff, yeah."

Is this another one of those things where I gotta dig my own grave somewhere again. Mae and I must have filled up a whole cemetery at that point. They should probably just throw today's corpse in with one of the other fresh ones, or maybe check to see which one had become a zombie and use its plot.

"Can we go for a walk and you can show me around?" he asked.

"Sure! Sure! Best idea!"

Easy idea, actually. Easy and simple felt like a good plan. Actually, yeah, it was the best plan.

Turns out mining water was free at that place, but Germ still left a tip for the lady. Nice guy. Wish I could do that.

He's weird, but nice.

"Hey, listen Germ," I start as I clear my throat. "What Angus said back there about you..."

"It's okay. I'm used to it."

His pace was faster than mine. Already he was ahead of me, forcing me to catch up.

"It's not fine, dude!" I tell him. "You're doing something really cool for us, and Angus is just being a total-D. I mean, no one's offered something like this before to us."

Saying it out loud. It did sound a little selfish.

"You wanted to see it too, and we just wanted to give you that. Well, I wanted to give you that. Obviously, Angus had other ideas."

I tried to match his speed, but every time I caught up, he'd slow down. When I fell back, he sped up. I couldn't tell if he was doing this on purpose. Would you just hold still!

I should have yelled that. At least then I'd know what kind of asshole I was that day. But I don't know where I fumbled or what was going on in my head, because I grabbed his hand instead.

He stopped.

I froze. And for whatever reason, I didn't let go. I had every chance to let go and apologize, but damn it, I didn't let go. I wonder what my face looked like? Was I smiling, or was I freaking out, or was I even there to begin with?

"Sorry," was all I seemed to sputter out.

What was wrong with me? What am I thinking?

"Date stuff," I sighed. "Sometimes people on dates hold hands, and it's pretty… neat."

Neat? Was that the best thing you could think of, Gregg? Neat? Neat!?

Seriously, what are you doing? Stop for a second and take a look at your life and all of its mistakes, and figure out where the hell this one gets placed. Holding hands with another guy who wasn't your boyfriend? With one of your friends too that you have absolutely zero interest in outside of being a pretty cool dude? Being an absolute asshole to the man of your life, and taking advantage of your friend?

Yep. You're scum. Confirmed!

And just like that, my mind goes completely blank.

Hand. He was clutching my hand.

"Show me around!" he said in an almost demanding tone with a grin on his beak.

I sigh, and tighten my grip back. Friends are allowed to hold hands too, right?

I lead along the way, and showed him what I knew.

The last time we came here, we were overwhelmed with how much there was. Angus said it was kind of preppy, but damn if there wasn't just about everything to do. We did all the artsy and smart stuff that Angus likes: seeing the museums, checking out the comic and game stores, even hitting up some live music clubs. But then there was my kind of scene: underground bars, fight clubs, those shady places that have the best liquor and the hottest guys.

Angus liked those too… kind of. Mostly the hot guys part. He never complained about that, but I saw him scoping a few out, so I think it was all good. I wasn't lying when I told Mae that the tattoo artist here was all the way hot. Angus thought so too.

I mean, we were only here for a little bit longer than for how long we were staying now, but there was just so much to do. I just don't have a lot of time to show Germ everything. I guess we can do the smart stuff? Germ likes that kind of stuff. He's always pretty out there with it. But he does like following me around for crazy shit too.

Decisions. Ugh, I hate them.

There are a lot of people around today. Weird for a weekday. It's really noisy too. Get out of the way so I can try to enjoy this not-date date.

Germ tightens his grip a bit as we walk along. I wonder if he was getting into the spirit of it? I wonder what kinds of places he'd like to explore first.

The park? Really, just the park? Okay. I guess we can start with that.

"Those women are dancing with barely anything on," Germ said as we watched the, um… dancing grannies? Damn, they got hanging hacky sack tits, what the hell? And people are actually giving them money?

"You get a lot of weirdos here," I explain to him, more shocked that people were actually enjoying this horror show. "That's why we love it."

"Weirdos? Hmmm…"

You know, whenever I hear someone make that "hmmming" sound after saying something, it's never turns out to be good. Maybe we should head off to somewhere else.

This was a date, right? Okay, let's try more couply things. We got the hand holding thing out of the way early, so at least that's out of the picture. What else was there?

"This is a big movie theater," Germ muttered in awe.

I was with him there. Angus and I went here the first night we had visited, and the inside was just crazy. I wasn't used to such a building.

"Up for a movie?" I asked.

Germ nods, giving me a smile. I think that's one thing our entire group could agree on is movies. Most of us have the same taste, mostly. Well, except maybe Germ? I don't know. He just usually goes along with what we choose.

"How about you pick?"

Yeah, let Germ pick. That'll give me a good idea of what he likes. I can make the date more enjoyable that way. Yeah, totally better. Best date ever, yeah!

Oh…

That hurt to think. Now I feel worse. Don't think something like that again, Gregg.

"There's a lot playing," Germ said as he checked out all the movie posters for what was there. "Actually, I don't think I've ever been to a movie theater either. Possum Springs never had one. We did have the one in the library."

That one? God, that piece of shit.

"It was just some guy and his laptop hooked up to a projector," I replied. "It was laaaazy, and he had the worst taste in movies too. He always showed those super depressing ones. Lazy AND boring."

"He died you know," Germ said right out of the blue.

Just like that, without a hint of regret.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I think like two or three years ago. My grandma was friends with his dad."

"That sucks about the guy, dude."

"He totally killed himself too. Jumped off of a bridge or something."

Well that took a turn. I mean, that really sucks. Geez, that's some dark shit right there.

"That really sucks," seemed like the appropriate response.

I braced myself and wondered how this story could get any worse, but was surprised when Germ pondered out, "I wonder what happened to all of his movies. Do you think stuff like that gets passed to a pet if they don't have a husband or wife?"

Germ response, of course. I should have saw that coming.

"Dude," I exclaimed, "can you think of a dog with like a million dollars because his owner got knocked off or something? Million Dollar Pooch!" I have myself a bit of a giggle, though I appear to be alone there.

"How about this one?" Germ asked as he pointed to a poster with a black background and some ghoulish face superimposed to is.

"A horror film! Spooky! This is the ghost one, right?"

"Is it?" he said, looking a little odd. "I just saw the poster, and it looks like it could be cool. I don't read a lot of movie plots. They spoil too many things. I just go with what looks cool on the poster or boxart."

We make our way inside to get tickets, as he scurries along in front of me to get in line. He's quick to pay and get our tickets, not saying anything to the woman there except the movie and how many tickets.

He hands me mine and I asked, "Do you do that with everything you're interested in?" suddenly looking back at the posters.

"No," he said as he handed off his ticket to another employee by the box office. "I don't do that with video games."

Obviously not. I've seen his collection – it's massive. Though, that does make me wonder.

"What about with friends?" I then asked as I get a ticket stub handed back to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, me and Mae. Is that how you became friends with us? You just thought we looked cool?"

He paused for a moment as we made our way to the snack bar. Once we were in line, he looked at me, and stared at me right in the eyes, before darting them away a moment later.

"I liked Mae's hair color, and you have a cool leather jacket," he said first. "But you two were cool before that stuff, so I don't know. I guess kind of? You guys like talking to me, so that's cool."

"We were cool before you liked us for our looks?"

He nodded.

"Nice."

That put a smile on my face. The little birdy knew how to work some magic every now and then. I knew there was a reason I liked having him around. Whether intended or not, he found ways to put a smile on your face.

We got our snacks, opting to split a medium popcorn and a large soda. He may have been paying for everything, but movie snacks are expensive as shit. Should have found a convenience store and swiped some chocolate covered peanuts or something. Oh well, at least we got to take advantage of that self-serve butter and flavor salt. Good stuff there.

The theater was predictably empty. It was a weekday right before the afternoon, and it was a scary movie. So, we got an entire theater to ourselves.

"Angus and I love it when we get a theater to ourselves," I said, plopping down into a seat somewhere in the middle. "We get to be as loud as we want, do whatever we want, and when the lights are off… uh…"

Whoops. Maybe not a good idea to go down that route.

"You guys make out?" Germ finishes.

"Well," I laughed, "that goes without saying, right?"

"Are you gonna try to make out with me?"

I freeze for a moment. An image of my tongue down his beak floods my brain, giving me a bit of a headache, and reminds me of earlier.

"We can't afford movie snacks usually," I start, "so when we get them, we don't want to make out with food in our mouths. Make sense?"

Actually, me and Angus still bought movie snacks. I just needed an excuse to get Germ off the subject.

Thankfully, he didn't say anything else on the make out matter. He just popped some 'corn into his beak and waited for the lights to dim.

"Hey, Germ? Want to try to throw some popcorn into my mouth?"

When you had to wait for a movie to start, and had popcorn, what else was there to do? I think he got most of his shots in, but we had to stop when the salt was making my cheeks burn. I think I downed half the soda right after that.

"So, you don't mind sharing the soda?" I asked as I watched him take a sip himself.

He shook his head.

I smile devilishly.

"You know what that means, right Germ?"

He looked at me with his beak still on the straw.

"You totally are kissing me right now."

He lets go, and looks down at the straw.

"Indirect kissing, dude!"

I think he laughed a little bit. I really couldn't tell. It was like, stuck in his throat or something, but there was a smile. Hey, I got that alright! Good to know I still know how to woo a man the right way. But hey, last time we were here, I totally wooed a lot of guys. Angus was impressed, but there was this one guy that made him kind of nervous.

"What's wrong?" Germ asked. He must have seen something on my face. I was surprised by that, since the lights were down, and movie previews were playing at full blast.

"Just thinking of the last time we were here," I explained. "Totally hot guy that I got to second base with. I think it made Angus a little mad. But like, he was the one who egged me on, so I think he bit off more than he could chew."

"Why would you do that?" he asked. "I thought you liked Angus a lot."

"I do! But we were goofing off at the clubs, and had a few drinks earlier that night, and I think he was tossing around the idea of picking up a third person, you know? Wanted to really make our last night here memorable."

"Third person? Like… another person with you?"

I guess Germ couldn't connect the dots there. Kid was eighteen too. I thought he would have figured out what I meant.

"Angus gets that thirst more than I do," I giggle, feeling a blush come across my face. "He talks about hot guys more than me, when we're alone and shows me some of his porno collection. It's really cool, and really hot."

Germ didn't look uncomfortable; more curious, I think.

"So, when I was picking up guys while we were here, he kind of wanted me to find someone to take back to hotel and fool around with. But this one guy was really touchy-feely, like more than the other guys I was hitting on, and Angus shook his head, cause I guess he didn't like the guy, but then, this guy follows us out, and comes on to both of us. And he's like, all over Angus all of sudden now, and Angus… well…"

Dang, I remember that night so clearly too. The beat of that dumb grunge metal in the club we went to, the smell of cigarette smoke in the air, the poorly dressed drag queens laughing in the background – and then there was that guy: at least ten years older than us, scruffy face, kind of chubby but in a hot sort of muscular way, I think. And damn, that voice. But Angus…

"…Angus punched him. Hard. Like, bleeding through the nose hard."

"Wow."

"It was pretty cool, like wow, who knew Angus could do that, right?"

"I guess he didn't like the guy," Germ replied, digging for what little popcorn was left.

"That's the funny part," I continued. "On the way back home, he said he thought the guy was super hot and cute, but it was the way he approached us that set him off. I didn't see it - I had been drinking - but I guess he said this guy had starry eyes or something. Like this buff guy saw us with 'starry eyes' and Angus didn't like that. He never explained to me what that meant, but just didn't like the guy after that."

"So, he punched him because of 'starry eyes'?"

"No," I continued, remembering that long car ride conversation. "He punched him because he gave Angus the same look as he did on me. He didn't tell me anything else outside of that. It was totes weird, man. But, it wasn't like it was all bad or anything. We decided if we try it again, it's gonna be another guy with that same body type, just without the 'starry eyes'."

I expected another question or something like that, but Germ just gave his typical Germ reply.

"Oh, okay."

I knew he was going to drop it there. When Germ had heard a story, he usually just stopped being interested in it, and moved right along. I don't think he was trying to be rude. I don't think he was trying to be anything.

"Why did you guys want a third person?"

Then again, sometimes he does have to ask some questions after the fact. Luckily, it was a simple question with a simple answer.

"To have a threesome, duh."

"Why?"

"Umm… because we wanted to have fun with another person?"

"Aren't the two of you enough? You guys like each other a lot, right?"

"Well, yeah, Germ," I tried to explain, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious. "But sometimes, we want to be a little crazy and just have fun with another guy."

"So you have sex with people who aren't Angus?"

What!? Why ask that?

"N-no, of course not."

"Does Angus have sex with other guys?"

"Dude, no! I mean, I think he doesn't."

Does he? I mean, I don't watch Angus every waking moment. I'm not that obsessed or clingy or anything. Or am I? Damn it, Germ! Don't ask me these things. It hurts my brain.

"So then why do you want another guy to have sex with?"

This conversation was getting a bit too personal. I don't think I want to answer.

"Because we just do, Germ."

"Why though? I mean you two…"

"We just do, Germ! Okay? The movie's starting, so let's watch it and get scared."

I already was. I thought this was all sort of implied with our relationship. Angus and I do like each other. Hell, we love each other. We love each other so much… I love him so much, it hurts. I really… love him.

And I told him to "eff off" earlier too. And here I am enjoying a movie date with my best guy friend who isn't my boyfriend, and talking about sleeping with other men. Damn it, I'm low, aren't I? Why do you keep doing this to yourself, Gregg? Why do you keep digging these holes further and further? I might as well just give Angus the shovel now and have him finish the job.

And then there was Germ. He was the one who asked me these things, and now I'm all ramped up. What the hell was his problem all of a sudden? Wasn't this a good time we were having so far?

I turned to look at him.

No, it's not a good time we're having.

He's not even looking at the screen. He's just staring down at that over salted, grease covered popcorn. I don't even think there's much left in the bag. That means I ate most of it before the movie even started. I couldn't even get that right for a date.

Why am I still calling this a date!?

"I'm sorry, dude," I groaned. "I didn't mean to wig out on you or anything. I get really protective of Angus, and when stuff like that is asked, I…"

"It's fine," he muttered. "I understand. I mean, I think I do."

 _I think I do?_

Something was wrong. The way he said those words. Something was definitely wrong. I didn't know what it was though.

What I did know is that I screwed up. I screwed up bad. I made the mistake of talking to him about me and Angus. I made the mistake of telling him this was a date. I made the mistake of yelling at my boyfriend. I made the mistake of coming to visit Bright Harbor in the first place. I made a big mistake.

I think I am a mistake.

I can't focus. Not even the first kill on screen helps to lift me up again. That means I wasted some of Germ's money on a movie we weren't even paying attention to.

…

I miss you, Mae. Come home soon. I need someone to bitch with.

I completely miss what's happening on the screen for a good half of the film. I think Germ started paying attention a few minutes after what I said, though, I'm not sure if he was just hiding it or something. I couldn't tell you what the hell was going on in his head.

Couply things, right?

I said movies are something people go on dates for. Angus and I never went on a first movie date. We didn't have one of those until a year after we had started dating, and to be honest, it wasn't a lot of fun because there were too many people there. But when it was just the two of us, things just felt better. We owned the theater for a whole two hours, and could do whatever we wanted.

Angus wasn't there though. It was me and Germ. And to be honest, I didn't want to be there anymore. But still, Germ wanted to see Bright Harbor, he wanted to see this movie, he wanted to know about me and Angus.

"Germ?"

"Mmhmm?"

He didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"The reason Angus and I wanted a third guy was because we both thought he was attractive, and we both wanted to sleep with him, and… I trust Angus, and he trusts me. We tried it because we both trusted enough to know another guy could never come between us."

His eyes look down to the floor.

"Attractive…"

He mutters that word two or three times under his breath before looking at me.

"Am I attractive?"

I freeze. I don't know what to say. At first I was going to say something like, "Of course you're attractive, dude! I can take you to clubs we went to and you'll be swimming in man candy in no time!" But there was something else. His attention was purely focused on me. The noise of the movie drowned out for the both of us.

My mind repeated what he said to me, and had trouble processing it. When I looked in his eyes, where the lights of the movie reflected off of them, I see… something else, there. But I don't know what.

I could tell him he's attractive, but it feels like that wouldn't be enough. I don't know what it was, but I just couldn't see something.

That question – it scared me.

"Germ, dude…"

He opened his mouth to say something, but something like a mini gasp was all that came out.

It felt like the whole theater had gone silent. All the screaming and gore that splattered the screen didn't seem like it was there anymore. I couldn't even tell if there were more than just our two seats.

Slowly, Gregg. Be slow. Slowly pick your hand up. This isn't Angus. This isn't Mae. This isn't Bea when you've had too many that one Saturday night. This is Germ.

Pick your hand up. Gently. Be gentle. You know what gentle is, right? Gently… on that part, between the cheek and the neck.

He's flinching, shit! Pull it back! Pull it back!

…

Pull your hand back, Gregg!

"Can I…?"

I'm not even controlling my words. My body is ignoring common sense. God damn it, why does it always do this?

Bea! Teach me to control my common sense. Keep me from making a total ass of myself. You're an expert at it!

My hand is on that part. That part between the cheek and neck. It's there. It's there.

His eyes are wide. Is he… scared? I know I am. I'm… really scared.

Feathers feel… different.

I rub my thumb just a little bit, just to get a real feel for them. They're smooth, and nice actually. Fur is soft, but gets course real easily if it's not taken care of. Mine's that way. I'm not too good at keeping it clean. But feathers feel so smooth; not course at all. Maybe he just takes good care of them.

Gregg stop! Just stop! He hasn't said anything about letting you do this. You're just doing it. He's probably scared shitless. Stop. Doing. It.

I slowly pull my hand away from his face. I crossed the line, I know I did. I look away for a moment, feeling like hot garbage. It wasn't cheating on Angus, or forcing my tongue down Germ's throat, but it felt worse for some reason. I felt cold.

"Dude, I'm sorry."

We should go. I don't think there's anything left of this "date". I let out an apologetic sigh, and get ready to stand. But before I can get halfway up, I feel a shaky, feathery hand on mine.

Germ is still completely focused on me with trembling, wide eyes. His touch is… quiet. I think quiet is a good way too describe it. It's just barely a touch though. But he glides his fingers on the top of my hand. Slowly, he makes his way to my wrist, still being light on me. I don't want to say he was dancing on my hand, but he took turns with each finger, letting them slide along.

His eyes dart around a bit, jumping from his fingers, to me, to looking away, and then back again. All the while, I can see something. I still don't know what exactly it was. Was he… asking for permission? That look on his face; it didn't look like he had the intention to do anything... I don't know. Passionate? I think he was just…

…searching.

Without taking me eyes off him, I pull my hand away just for a second to take off my jacket. I wore a tank underneath today. The jacket was plenty warm in this weather, and I always liked to show off my almost non-existent muscles to Angus. He thought they were hot.

But Germ didn't have that sort of desire in him eyes. He looked down at my arm – at the tattoo on my bicep – and then to me again. He put his whole hand on it, squeezing just a little bit, slowly sliding it up to my shoulder, and then to the spot between my neck and cheek.

He was breathing faster. Not in the good way either. It reminded me of when Angus was about to start having an asthma attack. Not good at all. I got worried. But I did something else…

You know that feeling, when everything just turns off in your brain, and your chest bursts into flames, and everything in you is shaking, and you just move on your own, and hope for the best?

I put my lips gently onto his beak. No tongue, nothing rough, nothing passionate or hot or anything like that. Just small. Just simple. Pull away.

My hand had ended up on his cheek. His eyes looked hazy, but not scared.

"Was that alright?" I asked, completely oblivious to the fact I should have asked before I kissed him.

He nodded very slowly, and then looked away. He looked so lost.

Germ. What's wrong?

Why did the words keep getting stuck in my throat? Why was I feeling so scared all of a sudden? Why did I feel like a braindead five year old again?

"Is this… alright?" he asked so quietly, I couldn't barely tell he said anything at all.

His hand slowly went under the shoulder strap of my tank, just to feel the concealed fur.

I looked at his face again.

The way it seemed was like a bridge. Hear me out, this is gonna sound weird, but it was like someone had thrown dynamite on a bridge, and most of it had collapsed. I was on the end of the bridge where most of it was still together, but he was on the end where there was nothing. And he was looking for a way around, but not really to get to me. Does that make sense?

"Yeah, dude," I tell him. "Yeah."

I let out a long deep breath, and relax. He begins to use his other hand, trailing the exposed parts of my fur on my arms and face. He slid along my neck, making me blush a bit more, and across my cheeks and nose, which made me chuckle. My forehead, my ears, my lips – is it weird to want to kiss someone, but not romantically?

I did. And I did again. But I didn't make out or anything like that.

These kinds of kisses are "tender" kisses right? Tender kisses aren't always romantic. They can be between people you just like as friends too, right?

The distance between us closed as far as the arm rest between us would allow, and we shared a few more of these simple little kisses. Just as his hands kept searching, mine did too. Only the parts I could see; Only his hands and his face.

His hat dropped on the floor was I discovered the feathers on the back of his head.

I felt woozy.

It felt… comfy.

Feathers. Fur. Tender kisses.

Nothing there. I had no feelings for him. At least not in the way that most people might see if they saw us. But, he seemed like he was enjoying himself. And I just wanted to make him feel…

"Found."

"What?" he murmured, our foreheads touching.

"What are you looking for, dude?"

I'm not sure if I'm even me anymore. Everything had blurred together.

Then slowly, it all came back. The seats that surrounded us, the light of the movie projection, the credits that had begun to roll. And there was Germ, looking at me with this serious expression. I didn't think it was him at first. Seeing him with such a strange expression – it hurt.

"I don't know," he answered, before letting out a sigh of his own. "I'm still trying to figure that out."

We both sat there in silence – our foreheads touching, hands gently resting on one another - until the credits had ended and the lights in the theater came up. We disconnected, clutching each other's hand as we left in silence, heading out into the afternoon of Bright Harbor. I offered to buy him something with what little pocket money I had, but he didn't say anything.

"You know," he finally spoke after a good fifteen minutes of us walking, "I like horror movies that don't have a lot of blood and gore. Blood and gore types don't know how to be scary, and just want to freak you out about being killed."

I smiled at him.

"We sort of lived that," I replied with a grin, "so the ones on screen aren't as scary as the ones in real life."

"Plenty of dynamite to solve that problem though."

We both keep a smile on each other. And then-

"You're lucky," he says with a straight and complimenting face. "Angus is lucky. You both are lucky. You two should stay lucky."

Lucky.

I was lucky.

I am lucky. I forget that sometimes.

"Thanks, dude. You're true bro status right now."

He nods.

"I think," I began, "we should head back to the hotel. I need to apologize to Angus."

"We left him without a key," Germ reminded me.

"That too."

I'm sure that didn't make him any happier. That meant he couldn't go out and get food. I was sure in for it when we got back.

"Can we go back to the park first?" Germ asks.

Of course we could. Those dancing grannies were gone anyways, so no more anchor boobs for us. Instead, we walked around all of the park, seeing what we had missed – what I had missed even the first time coming here. I don't know how I missed that fountain in the center, or the taco van deeper in. I missed things.

I missed a lot of things.

I missed too many things.

Germ let go of my hand once we were back in the hotel. I slide the card in, and we both walk in, with Angus on the balcony looking out. He looked back at me, his eyes narrow and still a little angry.

Germ jumped onto the bed. I look at him and take in a deep breath.

You're lucky, Gregg. Remember that. You're luckier than any guy in Possum Springs.

You love Angus. You love everything about him. And when you love something, and they love you back, sometimes you just have to find a way to fix the bridge. I was on one end. Angus was on the other. We knew how to get across to the each other.

Germ wasn't even looking to fix the bridge. His was never broken. I just thought it was.

Okay, Angus. Let's talk.

* * *

 _Until Next Chapter..._

 _Stay Safe!_


	3. Reduce Speed Ahead

**Chapter Three - Reduce Speed Ahead**

* * *

How long were they gone for? Five hours? Six hours? And then the two of them come waltzing back, after leaving me in this room by myself without a way to get back in if I even wanted to leave, and suddenly Gregg is apologizing and sorry about everything?

"You were right, Angus," he said to me in a mellow voice. "I was being selfish about coming here, and I should have talked to you about it first instead of jumping up and rushing out."

Jumping up and rushing out? He's apologizing for that? He's _ACTUALLY_ apologizing for something that he does on a weekly basis at his job? What in the world happened while they were gone?

"But at the same time," he continued, "you've been really stressing out lately, and it's been worrying me. So when Germ offered this to us, I thought it was a good way to help you relax. Guess I was wrong."

I rolled my eyes.

"Gregg, I'm mad for a lot of reasons," I told him. "Most of which is more to do with our budget than anything else. Germ offered to take us here so that _he_ could see what we were always talking about. If you had waited and let us talk things out, we could have put some extra money together and made a weekend out of it later down the line."

"You always say stuff like that though!" he argued back.

"We're trying to save money, Gregg! We can't just up and do whatever we like, whenever we like!"

I say this knowing that I've done that a few times in the past: concerts, conventions, MMO sub fees, limited edition goods. I've cut back though, so it's not as bad as it was originally. Though, someone probably should take the internet away from me sometimes.

"I really don't mind," came that chirpy little voice from the bed.

Germ was there for the entire follow-up argument, laying down comfortably, reading through the hotel room services pamphlet. It wasn't the first argument of ours he sat through, and as long as we lived in Possum Springs, it wouldn't be the last. Then again, we weren't in Possum Springs.

"I have enough money for us to stay longer too," he added, like it wasn't a problem.

But boy, what a problem it was. What a problem he was.

"I understand, Germ," I replied, having to acknowledge him into the conversation, "but this is something that Gregg and I have to do on our own. It's sweet of you to offer this to us, but you should know that we're doing this to try and earn it for ourselves."

"Try and earn it?" Gregg scoffed. "We're doing it to get the eff out of Possum Springs! You and I both want to get the hell out of that hellhole."

Right. I won't argue that.

"And Germ, and Mae, and Bea having been trying to help us too, you know."

That they were. Mae gave me some extra money she had on the side for my birthday a few weeks ago ($30, but still a sweet gesture) and Bea had started calling Gregg to make sure he was still at work, and when he wasn't would blast all of us to find him and force him back. Gregg was actually pretty grateful of that, though sometimes it still didn't stop him from ditching.

But then you have Germ. He was supportive, sure, but that was about it until now. All of sudden, he just pulls out this wad of cash which first off, is dangerous to carry that much money around, and second off, what? How does it go through someone's head to wake someone at four or five in the morning and just suggest to visit someplace with a convenient amount of cash? Where does someone even get that much money?

"Mae and Bea are helping in their own way," I argued. "This isn't helpful though, Gregg. It's taking advantage of someone. We can earn all of this ourselves."

I glanced over at Germ, he doesn't seem the least bit phased, or, maybe he does. His eyes are erratic, darting back and forth between Gregg and I.

"I'm not saying we can't!" Gregg countered. "But Germ is being a nice guy and giving us a way to see what's in store for us! And he's curious too! What's so wrong about that?"

Everything. Everything is wrong with it.

"Gregg… you can't throw our future away and expect a free vacation out of it."

He hesitates for a moment, and looks back at me with those angry eyes. I hate those.

"I'm not throwing our future away, Angus! I'm trying to make it so that you can see it too!"

What did that even mean?

"All you do is stress the eff out about our budget, and making money for Bright Harbor, and complain about the shit I do! I'm trying to do better, I really am! I don't ditch as much as I used to, I haven't stolen anything in weeks, and I'm trying to contribute the best I can! But that's not good enough, is it!?"

Damn it, he was going off again.

"I don't get it!" he screamed at me. "I'm trying, and it's making me tired, Angus. I need a break every now and then, and we don't get those unless we dip into our savings, and that just makes you more stressed out! What's wrong with a little charity every now and then? We've gone our whole lives with people treating us like shit, and now people who care about us want to help us get where we're trying to go, and you're not letting them…?"

"Gregg, I never said-"

"Except Germ, right?"

My words escaped me. The bird on the bed suddenly had his sight set on me.

"Mae and Bea are alright," Gregg went on, "but when it's Germ, you're completely against it? What's wrong with Germ?"

"Nothing's wrong with Ger-"

"Then why can't you let us have it?" he reasoned. "I'm sorry for acting selfish about this trip. I should have talked to you about it first, but that doesn't mean you gotta be an ass to the person who's offering it to us."

The anger in Gregg's eyes had started to fade, replaced with a stern resolve. I couldn't shake it off me. He was dead set on this. It looked like that weight he was arguing with had been lifted. Suddenly, I was the one who screwed up.

And then there was Germ over there, his own glare directed at me. His wasn't stern nor angry – it was just an empty stare. I think for more people it would have weirded them out, but on Germ, it made me feel worse.

Gregg was right. I was being rude. I said some rude things about Germ earlier in the day, and now I was saying his contribution wasn't valid either. I still think he shouldn't have offered us a spur of the moment deal, but he was trying to help. And even if I didn't want to admit it, we needed all the help we could get.

"Germ have you eaten yet?" I asked, feeling miserably tired.

He shakes his head, saying, "Nope. Not since this morning."

"We had popcorn at the theater," Gregg added. "Well, I had most of it."

Of course, you did.

I sigh, wondering if there was a white flag anywhere. Maybe I could ask Gregg if I could borrow his. It probably had more pride on it than mine.

"Do you mind if I take Germ out and get something to eat?" I asked my boyfriend.

He and Germ look at each other, like they were having some psychic conversation or something. At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if they were. At least then I'd have proof that such a thing existed.

"You don't need to ask me," Gregg answered with a shrug. "What do you want to do, Germ, buddy?"

"Okay," he said with a confident tone, jumping off the bed. "I'm paying."

He didn't even give me a moment to politely decline. He was already out the door. I'd like to say I thought he was mad at me, but with Germ, you could never tell.

"You still have your key?" I asked Gregg, making sure I have everything to go for dinner. He nods. "Okay. Germ has his, so we can just use that one to get back inside." Gregg might have left me stranded, but I wasn't going to do the same thing to him.

As I passed Gregg though, he grabbed my hand.

"He said we're lucky, you know," and then paused to give me a gentle smile. "I really do love you, Angus. I'm just worried that things might fall apart, and we won't notice until it's already crumbling."

He had trouble meeting my gaze. I could tell though that he really did feel bad about what happened earlier. I felt pretty lousy myself.

"We are lucky," I told him, leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "And I love you too. But… can we talk about these things going forward? I don't think I can handle any more surprises today."

And then all of a sudden, his face flusters.

"I don't think I can handle any more of those either."

We both chuckled, and I give him as tight of a hug as I can with my free arm. I don't feel as angry anymore. The key word being "as". I was still mad, but not enough to hurt our relationship. We had plenty of time to talk about things when we got back to Possum Springs.

"Have fun, okay?" he said, looking like he might pass out. I nod, and head toward the door, but his grip on my hand tightens. "Cap'n?"

"Yeah, Bug?"

"About Germ… uh…"

What about Germ?

"Actually, nevermind. Something tells me he'll probably tell you."

"Tell me what?"

A wash of embarrassment takes over Gregg and he lets go of my hand.

"It's… complicated."

Shit. I hate that word, especially in a relationship. But I wasn't going to push the subject any further. I didn't want to get into what could turn into another argument right after the fact.

"Okay," I told him. "We can talk later."

I give him one last kiss on the cheek, and head out the door. Once the door was closed and I was out of sight, I leaned against it, and took in a deep calming breath. It didn't work to ease my nerves, but at least I got a moment to take everything in.

Down at the end of the hallway, Germ was waiting for me by the staircase.

Most of my day had been spent indoors, being mad at Gregg and Germ, so I didn't get the chance to go out and enjoy the day life with them. Thinking on it, I really dropped the ball there. All the time I spent being mad could have been time I could have seen Bright Harbor again. Such a nice town.

"Seeing this place really does make me feel better," I sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on Gregg."

"Gregg's fine," Germ said as we walked down the sidewalk. "He's better than fine. He showed me around the park, and we got to see some creepy grandmas, but then we went again, and saw a bunch of other stuff too. It was really nice."

Gregg was fine. I'd be fine too if I had time to probably vent and complain to another person. But Germ was more Gregg's friend than mine. I mean, I enjoyed his company on occasion, but he always showed up at the strangest of times. It never interrupted dates or alone time, but sometimes, he'd just be there.

"Where do you want to eat?" I asked as I tried to change the subject. I expect him to say something like "I don't know," or "Whatever is fine."

"Someplace nice. Maybe fancy."

Nice? Fancy? And he claimed he wanted to pay?

"I guess that's okay?"

"Alright! So take me there!"

I wasn't sure what kind of a demanding tone that was, but it was certainly something. It didn't sound rude or anything, but more like… actually, I don't know what it sounded like. I should probably stop trying to decipher what Germ had to say most of the time, and just focus on him in general.

If we went a few blocks from the hotel, we'd enter a more preppy neighborhood. There's a lot of really nice shops and restaurants there, and was just a stone's throw away from the gay district.

"You two ever go?" Germ asked as we wait to be seated.

"We went to one of the bars," I reply, wondering why we had to wait for a table when half the restaurant was empty. "It didn't end so well."

"That's something to do with a guy you two were trying to pick up, right?"

Wait? What?

"How did… Gregg told you that?"

"Yeah. He was talking about you two, and how you guys thought this guy was attractive, but you didn't want anything to happen, so you punched him. Was that a private story?"

"Err… well, no. Not private, per say. Just embarrassing."

On occasion, Gregg would tell some close friends some stories that I wasn't proud of, but he'd always omit little details to spare my feelings. I didn't really like it, but he tried to keep the embarrassing parts more focused on himself, at least while we were together, and he always asked if he could tell the stories to begin with. I should probably learn to start saying no when he does.

"Okay."

That was one thing I really did like about Germ: from what I could see, he knew his own boundaries on when to press a subject.

This restaurant was nice. Dimly lit, quiet atmosphere, and no random televisions on the wall with sports ruining the mood. I needed something like this. It'll make it easier to chat with Germ.

"Hello gentlemen," the waitress greeted us. "Can I start you off with anything to drink: soda, mineral water, draft beer?"

I was already skimming through the drink list before she got there. I needed a stabilizer.

"Just a simple glass of white wine if you don't mind," I asked, fishing out my ID before she could ask. She smiled, noticing my recent birthday, and handed it back to me.

"And for you, sir?"

"Can I try a glass of this red wine?" he asked, pointing to something on the menu.

I'm about to stop him, but he too pulls out an ID and shows it to the girl.

"Did you boys celebrate your birthdays together?"

Germ shakes his head and is given the ID back. The woman informs us that she'd have them out as soon as possible. As she walked away, a thought occurred to me that put a strange smile on my face.

"One of Gregg's fake IDs?" I inquired.

"He insisted," he answered, giving me the ID so I could take a look.

It looked pretty authentic, at least to a quick glance. Gregg's ability to use those photo manipulation software programs was getting better. Maybe he could consider working on it a bit more and make a career out of something like that.

"Gregg never ceases to surprise me," I sighed happily, giving the fake ID back.

He never gave those to anyone else except Mae and myself. I'm on the fence with Germ, but I'm glad to see Gregg still prides himself in taking care of his friends.

Just like our friends are trying to take care of us… including Germ.

"Germ," I began. "I want to apologize. I said some bad things earlier that I didn't really mean. I was mad at Gregg, and I lumped you together with him. I know that you were wanting to help us, and it's really sweet of you to try. So thank you for offering."

He's wasn't looking at me, even when I was speaking. He was too busy checking out the restaurant and all the décor. Somehow, this doesn't upset me.

"But, I'd really appreciate it if next time you want to try and doing something like this, you let us all discuss it first. I know you mean well, but I don't want you to give all your money to us just for a little vacation to see Bright Harbor."

"I don't mind," he said, still enamored by the environment. "I wanted to see it too, and you all seemed like you could use a break, so I thought, why not?"

"Still, Germ…"

"I know it's tough for you two right now," he continued. "And I know accepting help can be tough, especially when it's someone you don't like."

I froze. Was he talking about himself?

"Germ. Do you think I don't like you?"

"Not right now."

I'd like to say he was wrong, but it wasn't like I hated him or anything. I just was more annoyed.

"You're a good friend, Germ," I told him, "and I do like you. But sometimes though, you are a little hard to figure out. But don't think I don't like you, okay?"

"Will you let me pay for this then?"

He was playing hardball. This must have been a side of Germ I hadn't seen before; his tone quickly changed to seem more cunning. Maybe Gregg knew about this side all along. Or maybe I'm just overthinking things.

I think I had been overthinking things a lot lately.

"As long as I can get the wine and the tip."

"Deal."

Well that seemed simple enough. I could afford that without hurting us too much.

I shouldn't think about the budget though. Germ was… giving us a vacation to relax. I should be be the one doing that, right? He was going to pay for the hotel, and we could show him around. Really, this is his vacation, and we're just the guests. We're the tour guides.

"We'll stay an extra day," I say to him. "That way you can see more, and Gregg and I can show you the apartment complex we're going to move to. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good!"

Our wine appeared a moment later. We both gave the waitress our food orders, and proceeded to wait for it to be made.

"How about a toast then?" I suggest, holding my wine glass up. "What do you think we should toast to?"

Germ holds his glass up and thinks for a second. He looks at me and says, "To Gregg and Angus! The luckiest guys I know!"

I'm left a bit in shock from such a selfless toast. So much so that he leans across the table and taps his glass with mine without me even realizing it.

"To… Gregg and I then."

I take a sip. For cheap wine which probably came from a box, it wasn't bad. I do get curious when I see Germ look down at his wine glass with some confusion.

"Have you ever had wine?" I asked.

He shakes his head.

"What do you think?"

"I like it."

That's a start. I begin the conversation about wine, which leads into a conversation about that fake ID and how much drinking he's done with Germ. Turns out he doesn't really drink, and is more of a designated friend. One of us has to be, I suppose. I'm more used to it being me though.

We talked about high school, and the subjects we enjoyed the most, and talked about Mae and Bea and Gregg. And then it shifted into a conversation we don't really like to talk about – last Fall. Germ had no trouble talking about it, but when the subject came up, everyone else in the group usually clammed up. Luckily, it's an easy subject to change.

"You said we were lucky," I bring up as I cut into my chicken. "Gregg said you said that to him too. Why is that?"

He chomped on some pasta, looking up for a moment in thought.

"I don't know," he said after he swallowed. "You two just seem lucky. Like, when you two are together, you're a good luck charm for each other, or something like that. I can tell you two really care about each other."

I nod as I chew on my food.

"We do, but he can be a real ass sometimes."

"Is that normal?" he asked.

"I think it is in any healthy relationship."

"Do you think you have a healthy relationship?"

I think about it for a second, but then realize it's kind of pointless to even entertain the question.

"I love Gregg," I explained, "I love everything about him, even the crap that upsets me. If we didn't butt heads every now and then, we wouldn't be a very good couple. Being together means taking the bad with the good, and talking things out when things get rough. We both have had worse arguments than what you saw today. We made it through those, and I know we're going to make it through these."

I spoke with confidence. Having had the chance to at least say my piece to Gregg earlier, as well as getting out and about with Germ, I felt that things were going to be alright, at least for the time we're here. When we get home, Gregg and I would need to have a sit down though and talk about this move.

"You two seem like you understand each other," Germ sighed. "I guess that's why you're lucky?"

He certainly didn't sound like he was convinced of his own words.

"You guess?" I ponder to him.

"Yeah. Like, that story with the other guy that Gregg told me. He said you were attracted to him, and so was he, and then you weren't all of a sudden. And then you punched the guy. I didn't understand why that happened. If you guys wanted to have sex with another guy and then all of sudden not, even when you thought the guy was attractive and wanted to go for, why didn't it happen?"

He was very frank, and in an atmosphere like this, I wouldn't have considered it very proper.

And then he added, "and there was something about a star in the guy's eyes?"

And there it was. Every vivid moment of that night came flooding back. Gregg never understood it when I explained it to him on the way home, but I guess that was to be expected. He was always riding high in his assurance of our relationship.

"It's tough seeing someone give someone you care about the same glance you give them everyday," I explained to Germ. "It's even tougher when they give it to you too."

I look at him. Germ's face spells confusion all over.

"We had a few drinks before we went to the club, and I was feeling really… brave, and I asked Gregg if he wanted to fool around with another guy. I mean, it wasn't supposed to be serious or anything. It was just meant to be a hookup that he and I could have fun with. We'd never done that before, but we talked about it every now and then. We're the only gay guys in all of Possum Springs. Being around other queer men was a little... scary and exciting, I guess."

Those very feelings fluttered in my belly for a moment.

"So, we went to the club, determined to take someone back to our hotel. We both tried, actually. We got some places, but we were too freaked out to seal the deal. Meeting people who had the same attraction to us, who were like us? We were really over our heads. It's weird going through your whole life thinking you're some sort of rare species, only to find out there's so many more of you out there when you meet them in person. Makes you feel important and insignificant at the same time."

I needed to take a drink before continuing. This was an embarrassing story.

"So Gregg sees this one guy, and he hits it off with him while I watch. And then I just see Gregg freeze for a moment, and then I look at this guy's face, and he has the most… adorable smile and beautiful eyes we both had ever seen. And Gregg and him talked and talked, like for a long time. And then it turned into a conversation, and he just looked at Gregg like…"

"Love at first sight?"

Germ took the words right out of my mouth.

"Yeah. I didn't like it, so I signaled Gregg to come back."

"And the guy followed you?"

I nodded, taking another sip.

"Did Gregg tell you the guy came up to me and started talking?"

"A little bit."

"This guy," I groaned, "was just…"

I didn't want to say it. Saying it out loud made me uncomfortable.

"…wonderful."

Germ was caught off guard. I think he was probably expecting me to say something else completely. Maybe like the guy was creepy, or a nutjob, or something like that. But that couldn't be further from the truth.

"He offered to pay our taxi since we had been drinking, and wanted to know if we needed someone to show us around town. He never once considered wanting to sleep with us. He was just so… sweet."

I downed the last of the wine, and feel the sweetness rush down my throat. I then put the glass off to the side to keep myself from ordering another.

"I listened, and I didn't say anything... and something just came over me, and I got scared. Really scared. And the next thing I remembered, Gregg had my hand and we were running. Nobody saw us, luckily. It all went down in an alleyway, so nobody saw the actual punch. When we got back to the hotel, I just cried all night. And then we left back to Possum Springs the next morning."

I paused and give a long sigh.

"Gregg and I talked about it on the way home. We didn't feel that carnal lust or anything from him. We felt like… like we kind of wanted to take him up on his offer. And maybe get to know him more. And we didn't… like ourselves for it."

"Why?" Germ asked.

I stared away for a moment, looking upward at the decorative ceiling fan overhead.

"It made us doubt that we were perfect for each other," I groaned, feeling those memories rush back to me. "We were scared about how much we loved each other. We worried about how tempted we could be around other men, or what it could be like to want to sleep with another, or kiss one in the same way we kiss each other."

Germ didn't say anything. I didn't want to say anything else.

I hated thinking like that. The very thought of it sickened me. Not because of what Gregg could do, or anything like that. I trusted Gregg, more than anyone else in my life. I've seen him flirt and be dumb the last time we were here and it never worried me because he was sincere and honest with me. I knew I was the only one in his heart.

But me? I wasn't so sure. I thought about it. What if Gregg wasn't Mister Right? What if it was someone else far away? What if it was that guy we met here the last time? Could I trust myself to stay with Gregg?

I don't like myself thinking about it. As much as I wanted to say that we were perfect, I knew there's always going to be some cracks in our armor.

"Gregg kissed me."

…

…

…

I put my knife and fork down.

"Excuse me?"

He looks at me, swallows another mouth full of pasta, and follows me in putting his utensils down. Now there was nothing left to look around at. Our eyes were locked.

"Nothing happened…"

"You just said Gregg kissed you," I bellowed, feeling my voice begin to rise. "That's not nothing!" I had to look around to see if anyone was watching. Luckily, my voice wasn't that loud. Let's keep it that way.

"Nothing happened, Angus."

"My boyfriend kissed you! How is that nothing? How is it nothing, Germ?"

My mood was shot. What the hell was this? What the hell was going on? Why was I being told this when I was just starting to feel a little better about the whole affair?

Affair. For effing sake. Was this an affair?

"How long?"

He gives me an innocent glance. Don't give me that!

"How long has this been going on!?"

"Has what been going on?"

"You know what I mean!"

I hit my hands on the table, feeling them curl into fists. I didn't know what kind of rage I was feeling, but it was powerful stuff.

What was I supposed to feel? I had someone whom I considered a friend telling me that my boyfriend kissed him. He didn't kiss Gregg, Gregg kissed him! What the hell!?

"Angus…"

I began to quickly lose my sense of reality, zeroing in on the bird in front of me. I look him square in the eyes and…

…froze.

I don't see Germ with many emotions on his shoulder. I see him laugh and smile every now and then, so I know he's capable of that. But it's rare to see him in a true state of seriousness, or sadness, or being worried. It's so hard to read his face. But staring at him then, all I saw was sincerity, and a little regret.

"Nothing happened?" I quietly repeated in a raspy gasp.

"Nothing happened," he said back to me.

I uncurl my fists, and I take a deep breath.

"Nothing happened," I say again.

"Nothing happened."

I think I spaced out for a while there. I don't remember eating the rest of my meal, or paying for the wine or the waitress's tip. I just remember being blank. I think my heart skipped a few times, but I certainly don't recall it. We had left the restaurant at some point though, and ended up walking around the area.

Neither of us said anything. I wasn't sure what to say. I don't think he did either. We just wandered. And wandered. And wandered.

By the time I came back around, the sun was almost down.

If there was one thing about Bright Harbor I didn't like, it was you could only barely see the stars at night.

* * *

Somewhere in the dusk, we ended up on a bench, looking out over the crowds in a shopping center's square. Everyone who passed by was full of energy, joy, and money. That's what it looked like to me, anyways.

Slowly, the streetlights began to pop on, one by one, in a succession all over. Each one ended up a slightly different hue than the last, giving the area a more vibrant feel. It made the place more alive than ever.

This was where Gregg and I wanted to live. Maybe not in this particular part, but the city still. It was expensive in most of it, but we could make it happen. If we put our heads together, we could make anything happen. He and I had been through so much in our lives, that I don't think anything could tear us apart.

I tell myself this, over and over, trying to convince myself that it was true.

We can save up for all of this by Spring, right? We kept telling ourselves that. But when does a day turn into a week, turn into a month, turn into a year, and then turn into never?

And then... all of this? I can't handle it.

Germ said nothing happened. I assumed that meant that when Gregg kissed him, it didn't mean anything. That's what it's supposed to mean, right? But what if he meant that there wasn't any… contact?

I can't even say sex, can I?

Fooling around in the movie theater isn't anything new for Gregg and I. But between Gregg and… Germ?

Germ and I hadn't said one word since we left the restaurant. After walking around for a while, he just sat down and looked out. I wondered if he was thinking the same thing I was, and if so, what was his opinion? But I just felt too scared to ask. Maybe I didn't want to know what the truth was.

"Hey, Germ?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you have any other clothes?"

It was the first question that came to mind. I needed to start with some idle chitchat if I was going to figure out where to go from there.

Germ raised up his arms a little and looked down at his zipped up jacket and pants.

"I like my clothes," he said without looking at me. "And I didn't bring any extra with me. I like these. These fit me fine."

Those clothes were all I ever saw him in. While Gregg and I did like our usual get-ups, we still had a wardrobe. Mine was much bigger than Gregg's, but he still wore something different every so often. Germ, on the other hand, only wore the same color and style pants, zip up jacket, and cap. I had never seen him in anything else. Even when we went to the beach for Mae and Bea's going away party, there he was, in the same set.

"We're in a shopping center right now," I state the obvious. "Why don't we go around and see if we can find you something Bright Harbory?"

He looked at me, and then back at his clothes.

"Okay. Any place you wanted to show me?"

There were a lot of places in Bright Harbor to buy clothes. Possum Springs only had the one store, and that was more of a warehouse, made up of clothes other stores in neighboring cities didn't want. It was cheap, and you got what you paid for.

But Bright Harbor had so many outlets and specialty stores, it was dizzying. Coming from such a small town – and I think people forget how small Possum Springs really is – it's just overwhelming what Bright Harbor has in comparison.

"How about this one?" I asked Germ, showing him a light green button up.

He shook his head.

The design reminds me a bit of something I found at that warehouse a few months back. They were only charging ten dollars for it. Here? They were asking for a whopping sixty dollars. For what? The name brand? I couldn't believe that. I had to remind myself to search for more discount outlets when we moved here.

"What about this?" I asked Germ, showing him a pair of dark navy denim.

He shook his head.

I should have searched through these clothes stores the last time we were here. The town had such a different fashion than what we were used to; or at least the more expensive neighborhoods, anyways. But there was something about it though. They say the clothes make the person. I've often wondered what kind of fashion Gregg would choose if he had the money. I wonder what I would choose.

"And this one?" I asked Germ, showing him a purple cap.

He shook his head.

Money makes everything worse. Money makes everyone unhappy. I think I could be the spokesman for that slogan. I snapped at Gregg, made myself into an ass in front of Germ, and made myself uncomfortable in my own skin. Could I not go ten minutes on this trip without thinking about money?

Stupid clothes. Stupid budget. Stupid Bright Harbor.

Stupid Angus.

"This stuff is terrible," Germ sighed, unimpressed.

"Yeah," I muttered. "It's really expensive."

"And not comfortable either," he continued. "Don't they sell comfortable things here?"

We had been to five shops. Nothing seemed to jump out at him. To be honest, nothing did for me either. But for me, I just kept looking at the price tag and groaning.

"Tell me if you find something comfortable," I said with a heave. "I could use something comfortable myself."

Was that too frank? I wonder what I looked like at that very minute. Was I even making an attempt to smile?

"Hey," Germ started, "do you want to go swimming?"

I didn't even think about it. I just looked at him and said, "Sure."

I hadn't brought a swimsuit, and I wasn't prepared to go into the water, but I said yes. My mind wasn't all there. I couldn't even think of where we would go swimming at. And wasn't it freezing outside?

I could see my breath in the air. Why did I just agree to go swimming? I didn't realize that I had, until the moment we were out of the store. I just followed Germ, who was trying to figure out the best path back to the hotel.

Oh yeah. There was an indoor pool there. I forgot about that.

"I know where to go, Germ," I say as I lead him along.

It's not difficult. Some of these shopping centers have maps that lead from one area to the other. You basically just have to connect the dots, and you eventually end up where you need to go. Though, I hadn't realized how far we had walked since we left the restaurant.

"Angus."

"Yeah?"

I think we were about halfway to the hotel when he told me.

"I don't have a crush on Gregg or anything. I was the one who started it. I asked him if he thought I was attractive, and things just sort of happened. It wasn't anything romantic, or whatever it was. It was just… that."

He said it with such a straight face too, like it didn't even mean anything to him. His eyes were so focused forward, he spoke like it was just something trivial.

I stopped, feeling that heat in my stomach again.

"What is 'that'?" I asked.

He fell silent, probably thinking of the right thing to say.

"I don't know. I've been trying to figure it out since it happened."

He sounded a bit more empathetic, and I don't have any reason to think Germ would lie about, well, anything.

"And you're sure?" I probed. "You don't have feelings for Gregg? Not even a little bit?"

He slowed down a bit, looking at me with a side glance.

"I don't know. What's it feel like?"

"What's what feel like?"

"Being attracted to someone."

The curve balls. Anytime I think he may say something that makes sense, he hits me with something as abstract as that. Honestly, I don't even know how to answer. Isn't it something different for everyone? When I met Gregg, I didn't think it was love at first sight or anything, but I felt attracted to him. Or maybe I just thought he was hot. Or both.

"That's difficult to answer," I tried to explain. "I mean, I guess you just sort of have to feel it. It's not something I think you learn, but you just know. Do you mean like physically attractive or emotionally attractive?"

"I don't know."

"How do you not know?" I asked, feeling more confused by the second.

"I don't know. I just don't know what it is that I felt earlier with Gregg and I."

The more he spoke about it, the more I didn't understand. The silver lining was that I was beginning to realize that there really may not have been anything between the two of them, and their encounter was less influenced by lust or passion, and more by… puppy love, maybe?

I blushed as a question razed my mind.

"Did it feel like you were… safe?"

"What do you mean?"

I looked up at what few stars I could see, trying to map out the constellations in my head. Something, anything, to cool my nerves so I could try to explain this.

"So, you two kissed. Did it make you feel like… feel like you just weren't anywhere else? Like you were on a cloud, or floating, but you're not scared or anything? Did it make you feel like you were… protected?"

That came out all wrong. I need to remind myself not to let my feelings go on autopilot. I don't think I made a lick of sense. And if that look on Germ's face was anything to go by, I'd say I probably looked like a loon.

"You know what?" I sighed. "Nevermind, it's silly."

I slowly began to walk again. The hotel was in the distance. I trailed ahead of Germ for a minute, before he finally began to catch up. I didn't ask him what he was thinking about back there. I didn't want to be ruder than I already was the whole day.

"Can we still go swimming?" he asked as he entered the lobby.

"You don't have a swimsuit though," I informed him.

"That's okay! I got it covered!"

By having it covered, he meant that he was just going to cannonball right into the pool with nothing but his white boxers on. I was surprised by how quickly he stripped in the hotel locker room, before running to the pool and splashing in.

I didn't even bother changing. I just took off my shoes and socks and dangled my feet into the water. The pool was heated, which was a little bit surprising. It felt nice.

I could see Germ's shadow coming toward me beneath the waters, only to emerge next to me, splashing me a little bit.

"What are you doing staying up there?" he asked, smiling. "Come down here and swim! We got the whole place to ourselves! Take advantage of it!"

"I don't have a swimsuit."

"So? Swim in your underwear. Swim in your clothes. Swim naked. Just swim. I don't care. It's boring with no one else to swim with!"

He kicked off the wall and dove back underwater. He seemed to be a pretty good swimmer. Made me a bit jealous, to be honest. I could barely do a lap around any pool without my asthma kicking into full blast. But I guess if I was raised in the woods, I'd be a bit more athletically bound too.

I probably shouldn't have gone in, but he asked nicely, and I still wanted to give myself a good impression on Germ, even if I was still a little concerned about him and Gregg. I folded my clothes up nicely in the corner, and jumped in with only my boxer briefs.

Bad idea. The pool may have been heated, but I felt the initial cold of it all over, especially my nether regions. It didn't take long for me to adapt though. I paddled over to a shallow end and decided to stay where my feet could touch the ground. I'm not a great swimmer, and I don't feel like attempting to do anything too strenuous.

I watched Germ splash around instead. He really was a good swimmer. He backstroked a bit, going from wall to wall, kicking off in random directions before submerging and reappearing. It was nice, actually.

"What are you doing sitting over there?" he yelled from the deep end. "Come swim and have some fun with me!"

"I'm not very good!"

"I thought you were in scouts!"

"Asthma, remember?"

"Then float on your back!"

I was about to politely decline, but he ended up diving again and rushing toward me, grabbing my hand to try and tug me along. He popped up from the water, splashing my face.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

If I didn't go along with him, he'd just keep splashing about, and I'd just get my face more wet anyways. I didn't want to be fully submerged, especially with my glasses on.

"I'm not a good floater."

His face then looked a little flustered, and he swam away from me. I didn't think me being a good floater was something bad, was it?

"I mean... I mean I can try, if you'd like for me to."

"Sorry."

"No, no, it's okay. Uh, let me find a place for my glasses."

"Not about that. Although, you should really learn to float on your back. It's really relaxing, see?" He then flipped onto his back and began to float, effortlessly. He made it look so easy.

I tried to follow him, doing my best to keep to the areas where my feet can touch the bottom of the pool.

"Oh. You're really good at that," I say as I slowly paced forward. "So what are you apologizing for?"

He's quiet, letting what little current in the water (mostly caused by me), drift him along.

"I touched your hand back there," he recalled, "and I didn't ask if I could. Sorry about that."

That was all? That seemed like a silly thing to apologize for.

"It's alright," I said, "you don't have to ask. I trust you enough."

I think my brain jolted for a second there, trying to figure out the contradictory words compared to what my attitude had been the past few hours. I think my brain had been on a rollercoaster most of the day, and the fact it hadn't gotten sick yet was nothing short of amazing.

"I guess that's good to know," Germ replied as he drifted along.

I was almost close to him, but I started getting onto my tiptoes and had trouble keeping my balance in the water. He noticed me trying to back away before I hit that point.

"Do you need some help?"

I shook my head.

"I think I got it. I'm not a good floater, remember? Or a good swimmer, either. Actually, in scouts, if I didn't have an asthma attack, I just sank straight to the bottom."

I tried to take another step back, but for some reason, my body decided to go forward as my feet left the surface. Germ caught me though, keeping my head above water, and saving my glasses from a terrible fate in the clear chlorine depths.

He had one hand on my shoulder, and another against my chest.

"Thanks," I gasped, as I tried to reach by foot back to solid ground. It looked like I ended up just a smidge too far, since I couldn't feel anything. "I guess you got me to float, after all."

"I guess so."

He was close to me, trying to keep be afloat. Such a small person keeping such a big bear floating in the water – I was impressed.

"Hey," I started, "was it something like this?"

"Was what?"

"The thing with Gregg. Was ' _that_ ' thing from earlier something like this?"

"No."

It was worth a shot. I think my mind was still trying to rationalize what happened on their date at the time. If it wasn't romantic, and it wasn't charged by lust or anything like that, then why did Gregg kiss him? At that point it probably would have been easier to go upstairs and ask Gregg himself. That was if he was still in the room and not making out with another guy behind my back.

And there were those thoughts again. All I was doing was getting myself worked up. I was making myself into some overprotective jealous boyfriend, and I could barely stand it. Why would I even think something like that? Gregg wouldn't do that, at least not without being honest with me. And he had no feelings for Germ, and was confused about what happened. That's why it was complicated, right?

I'm the one who had the problem. I was the one who was making a messing of things. I was the one screaming and raving. I was the one who couldn't be reasoned with. I was the bad guy.

I felt so ugly. So very, very ugly.

"Germ."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think...?" I sighed, unsure of how to approach the question. In my infinite wisdom, I just said the first thing that came to mind. "Do you – you yourself, like no one else's opinion or anything, just you – do you think I'm attractive?"

His grip loosed and I dipped into the water, immediately feeling my glasses leave my face. Luckily, they remained hooked around my ears, and hit my forehead before they could come completely undone. I grab them and tried to swim my way to solid ground, rushing to the surface of the water at the same time.

"Germ!" I yelled, water covering my vision as I tried to search for him. Wiping it away, I noticed a figure quickly trying to get out of the pool. "Germ!" I screamed again.

"I think I'm ready to go back upstairs," he quickly said nervously. "I had a lot of fun tonight. Really, I did!"

"Germ, what the hell? I told you I'm not good with swimming or floating or whatever," I complained as I continued to tryand make my way toward the edge of the pool.

"I just felt like getting out of the water," he gasped, "I didn't think you'd sink that fast! Please don't be mad!"

I finally got a better look as my vision came back into full focus. The bird had already vacated the pool, reaching for one of the hotel provided towels in the corner of the room.

I was just a bit more than miffed.

"You could have at least told me you were going to let…"

I gasped as I quickly turn my sight away from him.

"Germ… ah! You need to put a towel on!"

I stole a glance here and there to make sure he was covering himself up, but he wasn't. He gave me an odd glance. I eventually had to make eye contact with him.

"Your boxers are wet," I explained, "and I can, um… see through them."

I was overexaggerating. They weren't really see through, but the fabric was thin enough to where I could see a very vivid outline, and even a little bit of the color too. Geez, it kind of matched his feather color, what was up with that?

Crap, I was looking at it. Look away, Angus. Look down at the water instead.

"Can you wrap a towel around yourself or something?" I asked in an almost demanding tone, trying to keep my attention down on the rippling light reflected off the water.

The sound of the water fills the room as I wait for some sign that I could look again. But after a few seconds, no words were exchanged. I had to look up. No towel, but it didn't seem like that mattered.

Germ's face was plastered to the ground, looking dour and almost defeated. I had never seen him with a face like that before. Did I do something wrong?

"I'm sorry about Gregg," he muttered, finally looking up at me. "It was my fault, and it won't happen again. I'm sorry I brought you guys here too. We can leave tomorrow, it's alright." He then took in a deep breath and approached me.

My eyes were too focused on that sad expression to care about his almost visible junk.

"This has been fun, even if I did ruin it," he said to me. "I won't come around the apartment as much anymore either. Maybe like once a month or something. Will that work?"

He was apologizing for everything. What was happening?

"Germ, what's wrong?"

He paused and then shrugged.

"I don't know. What is wrong? Do you know?"

His tone had shifted. It sounded almost empty. I didn't know what he was trying to insinuate. Was he trying to sweep everything under the rug and try to save face? And for what? For Gregg, for the trip, for his visits? What was even happening in that head of his?

I was about to ask, but he turned away, wrapping a towel around his waist and exited the room.

I was left alone with a mind cluttered with questions, and absolutely no answers. I wasn't sure who I was supposed to be mad at, or if I was supposed to be mad at all. Did I need to be annoyed by the budget, or the fact someone was paying for us to visit here? Did I trust Germ, or didn't I?

My head hurt.

Instead of trying to think about it or rushing after him, I grabbed ahold of my glassed, flipped onto my back, and tried to float.

Just as I thought. I sank.

* * *

 _Until Next Chapter..._

 _Stay Safe!_


	4. Roundabout Ahead

**Chapter Four - Roundabout Ahead**

* * *

A lot of people think I'm rude. I'm really not. I'm just not sure about being around other people. Everyone feels strange to me, and I never know how to handle people sometimes. I do my best, and I try to socialize and talk about things I like and all of that, but for a lot of people, it comes off as rude or inconsiderate. I drone on a lot of stuff I like too.

It turns out people thought I was the strange one, and I got labeled with that nickname. I didn't mind. I didn't think it was meant to be mean or anything. Germ Warfare was catchy too. It's not like Jeremy ever got me anywhere.

I think more like me as Germ more than Jeremy. Gregg and Mae do too. Bea and Angus are kind of on the fence about it, but I think they both just think I'm weird. The Crusties like me, but I think that's because I like to talk to them and hear about life outside of Possum Springs. I always wanted to see the world myself. There's only so much the internet, video games, and trips with my dad and uncles out of town can do.

I didn't mean to make Angus mad. I loved hearing about Bright Harbor, and how excited and happy he and Gregg are about it. I wanted to see it, though I had no way of getting there. But I had money from all the little odd jobs from around town, so why not, right? I thought he'd be happy. Gregg was.

I was just trying to be nice.

"Germ!"

Angus was calling for me. I could hear him walking into this little hotel locker room, that was barely the size of a walk-in closet. I like tight spaces. They make me feel secure. But I like big spaces too, like the parking lots back home. They make me feel free.

"This room is really small," I say as Angus approaches me, throwing his clothes next to the bench I was sitting on. "It's kind of nice."

I have trouble making eye contact a lot. When I do, it takes everything to try and keep it, but I always end up uncomfortable if I hold it for too long. My sight went from his face, to his body to the towel wrapped around his waist. I made sure I had one covering up my boxers, just in case.

I wondered what kind of look he was giving me. Whatever it was, it made my skin crawl for some reason.

"Germ, can we talk? Like, have a discussion about this whole thing?"

"If you want," I answered. I didn't mind, really.

He took a seat next to me on the bench, sighing, "Alright," before beginning.

"I'm sorry I scared you off, first of all. I'm sorry if I came off an ass the entire day. I'm sorry I accused you of having feelings for Gregg. I'm sorry I've blown this entire trip and your gift out of proportion. So really what I'm trying to say is… errr, I'm sorry."

"It's alright," I say, feeling genuinely alright about it. I thought that would be enough.

"It's not alright, though," he followed up. "I don't think it's alright. I was an idiot, and I was throwing a temper tantrum, but at the same time…"

He paused, having trouble with his words. I know the feeling.

"…I just want to know what happened between you and Gregg. You said you started it, but that he kissed you, and I understand that there wasn't anything there, but I just want something, anything from you to put my mind at ease. I can't stop thinking about it Germ. What is it I'm missing?"

Missing? I don't know. I've been asking myself that the past few weeks.

"What made you attracted to Gregg?" I asked.

That's a legitimate thing to ask, right? I was trying not for it to come off as strange. He didn't look like he was unhappy from it. It's hard for me to tell sometimes with anybody. I can't read faces all that well.

"Well," he started, "Gregg is someone I really cherish. He and I come from some shitty backgrounds, and we sort of drifted to each other. And we make each other happy, and we're sort of in love, and umm…"

"No! No!" I stopped him. "I mean, what attracted you to him?"

"You mean like, the first time?"

"Yeah."

He paused, putting his palms down onto the bench and leaning back a little bit.

"I liked the way he moved," he said. "He had this… way about how he moved. He and Mae moved so carefree and did what they want, and since I didn't like girls – well, I didn't think I liked girls or anyone at the time – I still ended up getting attracted to him. So, maybe it was like his hips. Also, I kind of… well… saw him shirtless in the locker room in school once, and I was like, 'wow!'"

He smiled and blushed a bit.

I tried to process what he had told me.

"So, it was physical?"

"At first," he continued, "but I think you'd be hard pressed to find a lot of couples who didn't notice their looks at first. I mean, we base a lot of our attractions based on how people look. I started talking to Gregg, and he and I clicked. I'm not saying I only dated Gregg for his looks or the way he moved, but I was younger then. I didn't know what I was completely yet."

He paused again, looking away for a moment.

"It's really hard to explain. I thought he was hot, but we talked, and I found out he thought I was hot too. And then we talked about our lives, and we just fell into each other. I think a lot of attraction starts off physical, but the hope is that the emotional connection outweighs that in the end. Or something like that. It's all chemical stuff anyways."

"Like, what we're made of?" I pondered to him.

"Yeah. Something like that. I think it's just how we're built."

I'm left to strange thoughts.

"What about me?" I asked.

He cocks his head slightly to the side, giving me a funny look.

"What do you mean?"

"How am I built? Is everyone built the same way, you think?"

"Definitely not. Gregg and I like guys, and that's not uncommon, I think? It's not common, maybe? I don't know any other gay guys personally outside of Gregg. That's kind of frustrating. Makes me wonder how I'm built sometimes if I don't get to meet my own people."

And then, his eyes went wide and his face lit up.

"Oh! That's it, isn't it?"

I'm left a bit confused from his sudden realization.

"That's why you asked us what it's like to kiss a guy, right? That's why you asked Mae about something similar! You're trying to figure yourself out? If you like guys or girls, right?"

"I think?"

I honestly didn't know. But Angus seemed to think he had it figured out before me.

"That's why you and Gregg kissed! You got curious and Gregg was being… a nice guy, and helping."

His face then sort of slumps, I think.

"And here I was mad at him, thinking he was cheating on me with you. Today has not been a good day for me."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to make everyone mad or confused or anything."

"No, no, no! It's okay, Germ! Really! I just wish you had told us sooner. We're your friends. We'd be supportive of you no matter what. And if you really wanted to see Bright Harbor with Gregg and I, then you can tell us upfront, and we could have figured something out. It was nice of you to pay for it though, so thanks. I won't bring it up again."

I don't like the quiet this locker room gives off. It's much too static for my liking. I like some sort of sound happening, white noise or something, as long as it's not too much.

"Sooooooo," Angus trails. "So, after the Gregg thing earlier, do you think you might be… gay?"

"No. I mean, I don't know."

"Still confused?"

"I don't know."

I didn't sound well. I felt like I was suddenly being judged. I knew Angus well enough to know he wouldn't do that without probable cause, like earlier. He only lost his temper because he thought I was trying to take Gregg away from him. I wouldn't do that. Gregg is Gregg. And Angus is Angus.

But that was all I saw them as.

"I think you both are really attractive," I explained. "Actually, I don't think I know what's attractive or not. I like Gregg's leather jacket, and how over the top he can be. And I really like your smarts, and you have really nice glasses. But, ummm…"

I look at him for a moment, and reach up to his glasses. I don't even hesitate to slowly pull them off him, so I can look at his face without them. He looked like he didn't mind.

I stared at him for as long as I could muster, then at his glasses.

"When I look at you and Gregg's face, I don't think you two are… hot."

He flinches. I try to continue to save myself from having to make things worse.

"But I think the same of everyone. I look at Mae and Bea, and I don't think they're hot either. But all of my friends look so nice, and I do think they're physically attractive and everything, but I don't feel the same way I guess you all do when seeing some attractive. And I know my mom says I need to meet the right person, but I don't see myself as being attracted in the same…"

I trail off.

Attracted. I had been using that word all day, and I was wondering if it still meant the same thing to me as it did when I asked Gregg earlier.

"…what about me, Angus? Do you think I'm attractive?"

I recognized some sort of bewilderment on him. I didn't think I was making much sense. I was attracted to things, but wasn't. I think my friends look good, but I didn't? I don't like guys or girls, but maybe I do in a different way?

"I think you are," he replied with a sudden smile, gently taking his glasses back.

"Why? What's the first thing you noticed?"

"Your beak," he laughed. "I don't know. It just fascinated me. I always wanted to feel it."

"Did you think I was hot?"

"Sometimes," he said. "I don't think I really thought so until I was already dating Gregg, but we talked about the guys around school and who was hot and who was not. You made the list for hot."

I guess that was good, though it felt a bit wasted on me. Still felt nice, though.

"Hey, Germ," Angus followed. "When it was between you and Gregg, what did you like?"

What did I like? If I knew that, I probably wouldn't be having this conversation with you, Angus. I scoured my brain and thought back to the little date that Gregg and I had, particularly the movie theater.

"I liked when he held my hand," I say, trying to remember the feeling. "I liked when he let me feel his fur. When he kissed me, it was nice. It wasn't like Mae's kisses or making out, or what she did. It felt a bit more, I don't know, sincere? I don't think he kissed me the same way he kisses you."

Angus took in a deep breath, and let it out. I guess he didn't like me saying some of those things. Maybe I should have left some of it out.

"Did you, ummm," he stuttered a bit, "get turned on?"

My thoughts wavered a moment. That phrase meant so many different things.

"What do you mean?"

Angus's blush began to come forward again.

"Did you get… hard? Like, did you want to do things with him? Like sex things?"

Sex things? Wow. He must be really embarrassed to say something like that out loud.

The thought had never crossed my mind though. I tried to think back on if my body had done anything like that, but outside of some odd tingles and heat from the area where Gregg felt my feathers, I don't remember ever being "turned on."

"No," I answered. "Do you think I was supposed to be?"

"No, no! I mean, I don't know. I'm not you."

"Do you get hard when you do date things with Gregg?"

"Yeah, if we're being honest here. I'm kind of bad with that sometimes. I think I have a bigger libido than Gregg. Sometimes I have trouble controlling myself when he's around."

I guess that made sense. Though, I'm not sure what kind of libido I have. I've never had sex with anyone, so I don't know what to think of it.

I silence my thoughts for a moment, trying to give myself a moment of peace. I was surprised that no one had walked into the locker room or anything the entire time.

"Angus."

"Yeah, Germ?"

"Can you kiss me like you kiss Gregg, just so I can be sure?"

I didn't even try to look at him when I asked. I already knew that it was going to be a weird question to ask, and I knew that this question really was a rude request. I hoped he wasn't mad at me. I just wanted to make sure of myself.

There's was a long awkward silence between us after I asked. My mind was strangely clear. Sometimes it goes into an overload when I ask these types of question, and I don't know how to handle it. But for this, I just feel like it's just a thing. I asked it, it was out in the open, let's see what happens.

"Okay."

I was caught off caught. My eyes meet his, and his face has a grin on it.

"Okay?"

"I know now that you and Gregg weren't doing anything bad behind my back. And if it helps you figure yourself out, then I wouldn't mind helping as well. And we can tell Gregg when we get back upstairs, so everyone is on the same page and no one is mad at each other, okay?"

I wasn't expecting him to be so calm about this. Just hours ago, he was accusing me trying to take Gregg from him. Now, he's completely okay with me wanting to try and kiss him? This had been a very strange day for me.

"Okay," I told him. "How do we do this?"

"I guess the same way you started with Gregg?"

I sighed, suddenly regretting my decision.

"He put his hand on my neck."

"On your neck?"

I nod.

"Okay. Do you think you can turn to face me?"

I complied and turned my body so that I had a leg over each side of the bench. He was still facing one direction with his body twisted toward me. I hoped I didn't look too awkward.

Gregg was slow with his hand. Angus was a little bit quicker, putting it on side of neck.

"Like that?"

"Not really," I nervously say. "More around here."

I take his hand with both of mine and slowly bring it to the point where Gregg had his.

His fur is… so much softer than Gregg's. My face is a little warm from it.

"You're really soft," I said with a smile.

"Gregg cuddles with me a lot. I buy the good shampoo for myself, and he gets all the rewards from it, I guess. Is it really that nice?"

"Yeah. Gregg really is lucky. He has his own living body pillow."

Angus chuckles, giving me a slight grin through his own nervousness. Slowly he begins to lean in. I can already feel by breathing pick up. His was in my space now. His lips graze against mine, and I pull back.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Second thoughts?"

I have to breath for a second. I flinched with Gregg and Mae too.

"It's fine. Try again, okay?"

This wasn't anything like Gregg. Gregg was quiet and very open. I was nervous but patient about it. But Angus and I were both really nervous, and I was a little impatient about the whole thing.

He leaned in again, coming closer, stopping just before my beak to see if I'll move away. And then, they're on me. Images of earlier flutter into my brain, as small kisses and the sensation try to recall themselves. But it was different than Gregg and Mae. I know now how Gregg treated me, and Mae was slow when making out, not really being playful with her tongue or anything. But Angus was more… forceful, I think? Not in the bad way, though.

He opened my beak and intruded, I guess. I shook at first, suddenly feeling him try to take over me? I think that was what was happening. Was he… wanting me to fight back, maybe?

I try to push his tongue out with mine, and suddenly I'm leaning forward, hesitant to grab his shoulders for balance. It had suddenly become some sort of game where we struggled to fight the other off.

He let out some sort of moan as he backed himself away from my mouth. I thought he had given up at first, and part of me felt proud of my victory. But he moved elsewhere, kissing my cheek and neck. I shivered a little bit as he went to my clavicle. He bit down a little, just barely, sending something that didn't feel like pain, but kind of like a jolt?

His hands were all over me, feeling my feathers, gripping at them. I tried to do the same with his fur, but I was overwhelmed by his mouth and forceful touch.

I… wasn't sure how to feel.

On one hand, the feeling of his fur and the little jolts he was giving me were very exciting. And when he wasn't as forceful, and wasn't trying to grip things too hard, I enjoyed his touch. I liked Gregg's touch too.

I like when someone is feeling my feathers. I like being held close and kissed. I liked getting to explore the other person too.

I think I was smiling. I was gasping, I knew that.

What I didn't like though was where his hand was heading. And when it slid slightly under my towel, I pushed him off.

"Stopstopstopstop! Please stop!"

He slid back, his face filled with regret.

"Oh god, I'm sorry! Shit! I got carried away! I didn't mean to go that far down, really I didn't! I'm so sorry, Germ. I didn't mean to!"

I had to catch my breath. I tried to gulp away the anxious panic that had erupted in my belly.

"It's-it's okay, Angus," I tell him, surprised by how raspy I sounded, "it's okay. I just got scared a little, that's all. You didn't do anything wrong."

Did he though? Was it wrong for him to go that far down? Was he going to try to initiate something with me, or was he just exploring, like I was?

"Angus, were you trying to…?"

"No! No I wasn't! I just wanted to… feel the feathers around your abdomen and see what they'd do to you. And uh, oh geez…"

"What they'd do to me?"

He tried to gulp his own doubt away as well before collecting himself with a deep breath.

"I got some gasps out when I started necking you. I wanted to see what else I could do to make you moan. I like listening to people moaning. It's… hot."

He was honest.

"Why would you want to hear me moan?" I inquired.

"Because it means I'm doing something right, and that you're excited and feeling good." He then paused and raised his eyebrows. "Were you feeling good? Are you excited? Like, excited-excited?"

Excited-excited?

"How do you mean?"

"Uh…"

He then shakily pointed to the area between my legs, covered by my towel.

Ah. I see what he was getting at. I take a glimpse, pulling up the towel as well as the waistband of my boxers.

"Well, my body is saying I am, kind of?" I replied, moving the opening toward his sight so he could see.

He blushed, looked at it for a second and then looked away, crossing his legs.

"You don't sound so sure," he added.

"Is it weird," I started, putting the waistband back down, "that I don't really feel excited? Like, it was kind of fun doing that. I liked it with Gregg a bit more, since he was a bit slower and didn't try to cop a feel."

"Sorry about that," Angus murmured.

"It's okay. But my mind just doesn't feel the same way my body does. I think you and Gregg and Mae are great friends, and are attractive in your own ways, the way that it is, I don't think I'm attracted in the same way you all get attracted. Does that make sense?"

I hope it did, because I was still having trouble wrapping my head around it myself.

"I think so," he answered. "I think I need to think about it first before I can really tell you what I think… I think."

He chuckled, trying to lighten the situation. I do too.

All that awkwardness seemed to leave the room, just like that. My head was a little fuzzy, but only a bit more than usual. It'll calm down eventually.

"Sooooo, is that it?" he asked.

"Yep. I think that's it," I answered.

He sighs and rubs his temple.

"I feel like my chest is about to explode," he whispered. "I think I need a drink or something."

"Want to go to the bar?"

"Does this hotel have one?"

"I don't think so," I said.

"Then why ask if you want to go to the bar?"

"Seemed like the right thing to do."

He smiled and stood up.

"Let's get dressed then. I'll buy us some wine coolers or something we can all split."

I was about to stand and do the same, but my eyes caught something else.

"Maybe you should take care of that first," I tell him, pointing to the noticeable bulge in his boxer briefs.

He looked down and groaned. "Oh my god, could this day get any more embarrassing?"

I tell him it's not embarrassing. He saw mine for a real a minute ago. I don't think it's anything to be worried about, anyways. It's just a piece of flesh. Nothing embarrassing about it. He tells me I'm in the minority there. Oh, well.

After getting dressed, we head to a convenience store nearby where he picks up a four-pack of some fruit flavored wine cooler. I had had something similar before, and the levels were nothing that they could do anything to us. I think he just needed something to calm his nerves, because he was still shaky around me.

"Did you want to hold my hand?" I asked him as we were heading back into the hotel.

I didn't expect him to say yes. We ended up walking hand in hand back into the hotel. Though, I don't think he enjoyed it. He had a nervous expression on the entire time. Oddly enough, he didn't try to let go when we went into our hotel room. I guess he wanted to make it a surprise. And what a surprise it was.

After we all got our own drink and sat down, Angus explained the night we had, and what happened down at the hotel pool. After that, Gregg went into detail about he and I in the movie theater on our date. A few awkward silences, and some apologies later, and the two of them kissed and made up. Or maybe I should say kissed and made out.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," I announced, getting the thumbs up from Gregg and Angus. They needed their alone time.

"Wait, Germ!" Angus called out, pushing Gregg gently off him for a moment.

I looked back at him, his head was dangling over the edge of the bed, so he must have seen me upside down. I found this funny.

"Can you tell the receptionist downstairs that we're going to stay an extra night?"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Gregg nods for him.

"Dude, definitely! We want to show you around the right way, okay?"

"Okay."

I leave them be to do their dirty deed, heading down to the front lobby to chat with the night clerk. Considering barely anyone was even booked there right now, they didn't even bother to change our plans or anything. They just said, "okay," and returned to their phone.

I hung around outside, sitting against the wall next to the hotel entrance, watching cars and people pass by. The later it got the less there were. The few that passed by were either couples out on dates, or random Crusties that must have been wandering around town themselves. I almost considered going up to a passing one to talk, but didn't feel like it.

This was a time I really enjoyed Bright Harbor. The darkness, the quiet, the solitude, the emptiness. It was pleasant.

Don't get me wrong, I like daytime Bright Harbor too. It's very colorful and vibrant, and there's so much to do and see. Possum Springs feels like a speck of sand in comparison.

But the people. There were just too many people around me. Possum Springs was such a smaller place, so it was easy to wander and talk, and see the "world". But here, it all felt aimless. Like, people were wandering around for the sake of wandering around. They have no destination in mind or sense of exploration. There's no reason to go somewhere unless you're trying to see something, right?

And the noise. I couldn't stand the noise. Murmurs and mutters and voices everywhere. It made me uneasy when we were walking down some of the sidewalks. Everything just kept getting louder and louder, and I just couldn't stand it. I wanted to get away from it. I felt so much better being inside, or walking around the park.

Angus and Gregg helped a bit too.

Things are more tolerable when you're around people you like. And I do like them. Holding hands, while the noise was all around me – I felt better. Not completely, because I still wanted to get away from it, but it was better with them. Even if they were both… uncomfortable around me.

I stared off into space, not aware of anything. It was quiet, and I liked that. But I still felt off. I had been feeling off for a while.

After a bit, I picked myself up from off the ground, and headed back inside. I think two hours was enough time for them to have finished up.

I scanned my key and poked my head inside. It was dark in the room proper, though the bathroom light was on with the door closed to a crack. I guess they wanted me to have some light coming back in. Heavy breathing and snoring were heard on the far bed, so they must have been already asleep.

I quietly entered and closed the door, leaving my shoes and socks by it. Two lumps in their bed heaved slowly to the rhythm of their breathing, as the two of them cuddled against each other. I could see them somewhat from the light of the door, just enough to make it all out. I watched them with fascination for a few minutes. Looking over at the nightstand, I could see Angus's glasses, folded neatly next to one of Gregg's knives.

I carefully picked up each one, examining them, tinkering with them. Angus was blind as a bat, or my eye sight was just that good – then again it was kind of dark. And I don't how he did it, but Gregg's knives were always so sharp, slicing a bit of a feather off as I carefully glided a finger across the blade. It was only a little bit of the fluff though, nothing that hurt or couldn't grow back.

After examining their personal goods, I looked back at the two of them, rustling a bit as they tried to get comfortable, exposing the small of Gregg's back to me. I looked at it, humming curiously.

Slowly, leaning forward to extend my hand toward it, hesitating a bit when I see him shuffle. Once he calmed down, I slowly placed my hand onto it. He doesn't fidget, giving me a moment to just remain there and feel his fur a little bit.

It still felt nice.

"What are you doing, Germ?" Gregg yawned.

I pulled back.

"I just got back in and…"

"…go to bed, Germ," Angus groaned.

"Okay."

Embarrassed and very anxious, I stood and quickly headed to the bathroom. I don't know why. I didn't need to use it, and I didn't bring a toothbrush. I guess I just needed a place to get away after I got caught doing something I probably, shouldn't, maybe have done.

In any case, I closed the bathroom door and gave myself a few minutes to breathe. I put down the lid of the toilet and sat down, looking at myself in the mirror. Weird how I could look myself in the eyes alright, without any issue.

But look at me there; what was it about me? I see my beak, and my dark color, and the hue of my eyes. I can see my hands, and the usual zip up jacket I like so much. And then there were my simple little pants, and black cap. I looked so… average? Weird? Short? Ugly? Attractive?

Am I attractive?

I asked that to Gregg, and then Angus asked it to me.

I stand up from the toilet and approached the counter so I could get a good look at myself in the mirror. I'm looking for the answer but I can't really see it there. Am I just not seeing it the right way?

I take off my cap so I can see all of my head. I got bad hat hair. I liked it though. I liked looking a little bit messy.

I slipped off my jacket and undershirt and take a look at my chest. I'm not muscular, far from it. I got a small belly, but it's not overly noticeable. I walk around and bike a lot, so I'm able to keep my body in good shape. I don't know if I consider myself lean, but I'm not out of shape either.

Next, I take off my pants and fold them up onto the counter. Some guys I know have thicker thighs. I'm not one of them. I have "bird's legs", which shouldn't surprise anyone, considering I'm a bird. So, they were more skinny, and a little boney. But I had a tiny bit of tone (barely noticeable) from walking and biking around town. I guess that's something.

And with one final piece of clothing, I'm staring at my naked self – something I'm constantly familiar with.

A lot of guys and girls find the ass to be appealing. I don't know why. All I see is an ass with a stubby feathery tail sticking out.

I don't think my dick is anything interesting either. I check it both flaccid and erect, and I'm not quite sure what the big deal about it is. Sure, I'm gonna guess sex is alright. Probably feels good too. I haven't tried that yet, so I can't judge. If it's anything like masturbating though, it probably feels a bit like that but maybe more… electric? Getting off is getting off. Some people like that more than others.

So then where is it? I'm right here, looking at my naked body, watching my dick slowly soften back up after examining it (which is kind of funny to watch), and I can't find that answer.

Am I attractive? Hell, do I know what is attractive?

"You doing okay in here?"

Gregg's voice came from behind the door.

"Yeah," I called out to him, "I'll be out in a moment."

"You've been in there for like a year, dude. Are you sick or something?"

"I can go get some medicine," Angus yelled from further away, "if you need it I mean."

That was nice of them. I did have a little bit of a headache, but nothing too concerning. That was mostly self-induced. If I stopped thinking about it, it would eventually go away.

"I'll be out soon! Just needed a moment is all."

"Can I come in?" Gregg asked.

Usually, he was the kind of person to just sneak inside.

"Sure," I say, knowing I got nothing to hide.

He opened the door a crack and poked his head through.

"Whoa, dick alert, everyone!" he said with a coy smile.

"Is he naked?" Angus yelled.

"Totally!" He then takes a moment to get a good look at me, and then pulls back from the door, stating, "You're right! He's really effing cute!" to Angus.

I smiled. Flattery was nice.

He then entered in, sporting nothing but his briefs. It occurred to me that a lot of this evening felt like a really dumb porno. Only a few moments this evening had me fully clothed in some way or another.

"You doing alright?" he asked as he approached the counter.

The smile disappears, and I shrug.

"I guess. Just feeling a little weird."

"Weird good, weird bad? Weird because of the shit that happened with all of us today."

"Yeah, that one," I replied, looking at his reflection.

I had seen Gregg shirtless and in his briefs a few times. Again, it never did anything for me. He had a pretty nice body though. Slightly toned, which I thought was interesting, considering I had never seen him work out before. But it was a lean tone, probably from all the running around with Mae. I think I was more drawn to the scars on certain areas of his body, as well as that sheep tattoo.

He looked back at me from the mirror, folding his arms.

"You shouldn't worry about that stuff, dude," he explained. "Let it come to you in time. Angus thinks you're having a crisis of identity or something. Like you don't know if you're gay or straight, or bi, or whatever."

"I'm not sure myself," I explained to him. "I don't think I'm any of those things, to be honest."

He shrugged and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Okay then. Be yourself, Germ. Don't worry about that shit, and be yourself! You got nothing to worry about."

He says that, but my head hurts, and has been weird the past few weeks. It comes and goes like nothing at all. It's really hit me lately because of the whole kissing thing from everyone.

"You two look so happy," I sighed. "And Mae and Bea are the best of friends, and they look so happy. And I've just been trying to figure out where I am on that chart."

"What chart, dude?"

My thoughts fail me.

"I don't know anymore. Just been thinking a lot about relationships... and sex."

It's weird how hard it can be to talk about these things, even to the people you like. I'm trying to find something to put my feelings on, but I don't know. What was there to compare to?

"Germ," Gregg sighed, "you're attractive."

My mind goes blank.

"You're attractive as all hell. You're hot, dude! And not because of what you look like. I mean, you're definitely all the way hot, but I mean, you're an amazing friend, and a true bro. Why would you wonder if you think you're not attractive to me or Angus? You are, dude. Don't forget that."

A feel a smile creep across my beak.

"And shit, Germ! Who cares about sex and shit and all that stuff. I mean, sex is great – to me and Angus. But if you don't like it, then that's cool too! That doesn't mean you can't be with someone. You like us, right?"

I like them?

"Even if," I began, "I don't think you two are hot?"

"Who gives an eff, dude? I know Angus is hot. I know I'm hot too. But I'm not hot to everyone. If you don't think people are hot to you then they aren't. It's not an insult. It's just what you like. That's it." He paused and then: "Let's focus on Bright Harbor instead of who's hot and who's not. We all know I'd win there anyways. Isn't that right, Angus?"

"Nah!" he yelled back. "I'm giving it to Germ this time. You two can fight over me while I go back to bed. Good night."

"I'd win! I got the assets you like!"

"He's doesn't go around kissing other guys behind my back!"

"I'm sorry, who was it that stuck their tongue down this bird's throat?"

The two of them playfully bickered back and forth a bit, before letting out a few laughs.

"C'mon," Gregg says as he grabbed my hand. "Let's go to bed."

"Can I get my clothes back on first?" I asked as I tried to locate my gear.

"What, you don't want to cuddle with us?"

Cuddle with who? What was he suggesting?

"Germ doesn't want to cuddle with who?" Angus yelled from the other room.

"I'm asking Germ if he wants to cuddle with us!"

"If he doesn't want to cuddle with us, Gregg, don't make him cuddle. Also, it's late, can we go to sleep finally?"

"But cuddle party! With hot dudes! Hot dudes who are cool!"

Gregg begins to flail his arm around haphazardly, as he usually did when he was being playful. My smile washes over me.

"But," he went on, "you don't have to if you don't want to, dude. Just playing around, I mean. I just thought… you liked the whole touching thing, so maybe you'd like this. It's not sex or whatever. Just bros being dudes, you know?"

Sometimes I'd forget how hokey we could be. I could hear Angus in the other room groaning in second hand embarrassment.

I did like the touch though. Just feeling fur and being close was nice. I wasn't a fan of anything else that came with it. But touch and some little kisses. I liked that.

I got led along to the bedroom, where Angus was already trying to rest, giving a moment to stare back at me.

"If, uh," I started, "I get uncomfortable, will it be okay if I just go back to my bed?"

"Please," Angus yawned. "I encourage it. We don't want you to be unhappy, Germ. Just be yourself… and go to sleep, please."

He was beginning to sound cranky. I couldn't blame him. This was starting to get close to around my bedtime too. The sun wasn't coming over the horizon yet, which was usually my tip off to head to bed, but I was really tired. Dates were exhausting. I didn't know if I'd want to go on one again for a while. Too much work. I think I may be over them now.

I ended up getting sandwiched slightly between the two of them. My face was against Angus's back, while Gregg kept a hand on the back of my shoulder. They both kept just enough distance to where I was able to squirm if I wanted to, or turn around.

I don't know what I thought about it. On one hand, it was nice to feel their fur and get held onto sometimes. I think I understood the whole "safe" thing Angus was talking about with him and Gregg. And I definitely felt "secure" when latched onto Angus.

Though, the cons did take away from the pros. Angus was a bit of a loud snorer, and I had no idea how Gregg could get used to that. And while Gregg was very cuddly, I could definitely feel something of his poking up against my nether regions. I was glad he was wearing his briefs. Last time I saw them like this, he was naked and Angus had on underwear. Strange it was the other way around this time.

I laid there for a while, wondering if the pros outweighed the cons. Their fur was the highlight of the pros. I fell asleep before I could figure anything else out.

* * *

 _Until Next Chapter..._

 _Stay Safe!_


	5. Arrival

**Chapter Five - Arrival**

* * *

Germ was the first of the three to wake, coming to some time as the sun was just over the horizon. Unlike Gregg and Angus, he was perfectly content with only a few scant hours of rest. Getting out of bed was always tough though, since beds were made to be comfortable and well worn. That bed in particular though, was a little different that night.

He woke up with Angus's hand resting on his waist and Gregg's leg wrapped over his. He laid there for a moment and took in their unmoving touch, letting out a few contented sighs. Getting up was extra difficult, as it turned out. Still, he was able to slide under the sheets and off the edge of the bed. With that, he got his clothes from the bathroom, and headed downstairs.

The complimentary "continental" breakfast had been set out some time earlier in the morning, but it looked as though there was still plenty for him and the other two. The little room with everything was quiet, save for some oldies on the low volume radio, and a single guest reading something from their laptop.

After Germ helped himself to their selection, he found a nice table to sit at and eat.

Pancakes were decent, bacon was obviously microwaved, and the fruit was a little old. He wasn't sure what they meant by "continental" in hotel lingo but he pictured it to be another way of saying "cheap as hell."

At least they had a bagged tea that he liked. That was the silver lining. The morning wasn't a morning without a cup of caffeine, or a 20oz of some sort of energy drink.

"Yesterday was weird," he muttered to himself.

The awkward car ride, the date with Gregg, Angus's weird mood swings, and then that cuddling at the end? He definitely put those experiences at the top of his weirdest days list. Right under the day he was accused of pissing in the girls' locker room in his sophomore year. He wasn't at school that day; he had the flu. How'd that rumor get started?

"Good morning," Angus said as he entered the room. "Uh, how'd you sleep?"

Germ shrugged as he took a sip of tea.

"Oh, okay," Angus continued with a shy smile. "Tea, huh? Is there anymore?"

Germ pointed Angus in the general direction. He came back with a mug with two bags in it, and a plate with a lot of food.

"I like my tea strong. And I'm really hungry this morning."

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence while they enjoyed breakfast and tea. Eventually, the guest with the laptop got up and left, leaving the two men to themselves.

"Yesterday was weird, wasn't it?" Angus asked.

"Yep." Germ replied.

"I screwed up a lot of things, didn't I?"

"I think so. But I was a little weird too."

Angus nodded. He looked down at his food and sighed.

"I think you're a good guy, Germ," he said as he sliced into some pancake. "I think you're a great guy. I don't want you to stop coming to visit us because of some of the things I said. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Yeah, sure."

Angus was a left a little surprised by such a nonchalant answer, but his surprise gave way to a smile, knowing that was just how Germ was.

"Good," Angus said, taking a bite. He then added, "So, uh... is it alright if I hold your hand, just for a second?"

Germ thought about it, but then slowly slid his hand toward Angus, turning it palm up. The bear slowly took it, and held it for a few moments, squeezing it gently, before letting it go.

"So, ummm," Angus trailed on, "do you get yourself yet?"

"I'm not sure," Germ answered.

"Oh. Well, that's okay then too."

It was obvious Angus still felt awkward about the day before, but he was making better strides for himself, from what Germ could tell.

"Morning!" Gregg announced as he patted Germ on the shoulder, and rushed over to give Angus a good morning kiss or three. He then screamed, "Breakfaaaaast!" when he noticed the cornucopia of cheap breakfast items on the table.

A stack of pancakes with fruit syrup, a waffle with chocolate sauce, some fruit, and a glass of milk. Angus couldn't help but chuckle, telling him, "You're gonna make yourself sick, Gregg."

"I know what I'm doing, Angus! Now behold as I ravage this plate."

And ravage he did, wolfing down his food and milk in a matter of moments. Whether he even savored the taste was anyone's guess. It was fun to watch, at the very least.

"Sooooooooo," Gregg began, "yesterday was bananas, wasn't it?"

Angus nodded and Germ answered, "Yep. Sure was."

"Can I get some stuff out in the open?" the fox added. "Angus, I'm sorry I was such an absolute selfish ass yesterday. I know I already apologized earlier, but I'm gonna do it again. And then maybe again tonight, and on the way home tomorrow."

Angus's smile widened. "It's alright."

"And Germ. You're attractive. You're really attractive. You're really hot attractive. Like, can I give you a hug right now, because I want to give the second most attractive person in this room a hug."

"I'm number one," Angus chuckled, "don't forget that Germ."

"Grand prize goes to Angus!" Gregg happily yelled, flailing his arms. "Runner up, Germ! Runner up prize is a hug!"

He slid over to Germ giving him a big hug, and then back over to Angus.

"And the grand prize winner gets a night out with your host, Greggory Lee! It's gonna be a hell of a night!"

"When we get back," Angus countered.

"When we get back!" Gregg repeated him.

"Hey, uh…"

The two looked over at Germ, who was trying to get their attention.

"I'm not mad or anything, Gregg," he said, "but do you mind asking if it's okay to touch me going forward? Angus asked me this morning, so ask him for pointers."

Gregg blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"It's okay!" Germ continued. "I mean, pats on the shoulder and stuff is fine. But if it's like an intimate touch or something, do you mind asking?"

"Dude, yeah!" Gregg answered. "Sorry, dude! Didn't mean to make you upset."

"I'm not upset. Just still figuring things out. And, uh… would it be okay if I asked for hugs and stuff like that every so often? Not like in the way you two do that stuff, but more like, just… uh…"

"We get you, Germ," Angus replied. "I'm okay with it as long as it doesn't get complicated. What about you, Gregg?"

"Totally! Also… uh, did you like cuddling with us last night? Cause, if I'm gonna be honest, I like cuddling with you, dude. Not as much as Angus, he's grand prize winner there too!"

"Two wins in a row," Angus said. "Nice."

Germ looked at the two of them: the overly rambunctious fox, and the calm but powerful bear. Instead of giving them an answer, he said something else with a smile.

"You two are so weird."

Both were caught off guard, looking at each other for a moment, only to smile understandingly at one another.

"Yeah," Gregg said.

"I guess we are," Angus finished.

They both kissed and held hands.

The rest of breakfast was spent discussing where they wanted to visit, and all the places that none of them had seen and wanted to experience for the first time. Unlike the previously day, where everything was within walking distance, Angus decided that they should drive all over the harbor and see what the city had to offer that they never got to see the first time around.

It really was a surprise to them just how much they missed since the first time they were there. Aquariums, zoos, large outdoor shopping malls, outdoor stage performances, and so much food. They didn't even know some countries existed from some of the street vendors they passed by.

Germ was happy to pay for a bulk of it, though Angus and Gregg pitched in from their own funds too, going as far as to buy Germ some clothes to commemorate the trip. Albeit from a discount outlet; he loved the t-shirt and loose jacket they gave him.

"Not a lot of people buy things for me, outside of my family," he said as he looked at himself in the mirror. "I really like these. Thanks, guys!"

That alone made the day worth it for Gregg and Angus.

Unknowingly, the day seemed to pass by so quickly. None of them were able to keep up with how fast it was going. When it came to late afternoon, Angus made a sharp corner turn, and then headed back the direction they came, taking a slightly alternate route.

"We're gonna go see it, aren't we?" Gregg yelped excitedly. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeees!"

True to their word, a few miles out of the way of the hotel, they ended up in a dimmer part of town. It didn't look rundown or as Gregg put it, "bad," but it certainly was a stark comparison to that of the inner city. Still, there were just as many people on the street, though not in designer brands. If anything, they looked more closely dressed to Possum Springs.

"We're heeeeeeeere!" Gregg exclaimed happily, as Angus did his best to parallel park.

They got there just early enough before closing to take a tour of one of the apartment buildings. Their guide was helpful, and actually remembered them from the last time.

"Now this isn't the same place I showed you last year," she said as she unlocked one of the empty apartments, "but the floor layout is the same, though the closet is walk-in this time. No additional cost."

They all walked into an empty room. It was just as Gregg and Angus had remembered, with some slight differences: The living room with the adjoining kitchen, the moderately sized bedroom with a now added walk-in closet, the bathroom that was large enough to accommodate two people in the shower at once (a true amenity to the blushing Angus), and best of all – pre-installed washer and dryer.

Gregg flailed his arms around, seeing the layout again, and yelled, "Cap'n! It's our future home!" He then proceeded to twirl and dance around a bit, enjoying that fresh apartment scent.

Angus and the guide chuckled as he danced from room to room, talking it all in.

"Easy there, Bug," Angus laughed, "we still have a few more months of saving, remember?"

"Not as much as the last time," the guide suddenly informed them. "The property value has dropped slightly due to a few businesses moving a few blocks over to avoid additional taxes."

Sounded like home, Germ thought to himself as he scoured the rooms, curiously. He then noticed the balcony they had and stepped out onto it to get a good look at whatever view they had.

The guide continued, giving a slight shiver as a cold gust came into the room: "So it's about ten percent less than the last time you all were here. And water is now included in the rent as well."

"Did you hear that, Cap'n!" Gregg said as he approached his boyfriend and put an arm over his shoulder. "That means we can move here sooner!"

Angus nodded, though he had a nagging thought.

"Is the neighborhood doing alright?" he asked the woman.

She neither gave a nod or a shake of the head, but something in-between.

"The county is doing its best to try and secure some businesses," she explained. "There is a few places that have expressed interest, and there are two major ones opening next month, but I don't have anything else to tell you besides that."

Not a good thing. It reminded Angus too much of Possum Springs. Property and cost of living was going up all over the country, so anytime something dropped, there was always a catch. Neither he nor Gregg minded the "bad" neighborhood, but it was still a cause for concern.

"The building isn't going anywhere," she continued. "I don't like bringing up internet scores, but I'm happy to say we still have a 3.9 out of five on most research sites."

It was also difficult to gauge places that had those scores, since the age of the internet brought easier manipulation of such things.

"Hey-hey," Gregg shook Angus slightly, "you got that look again."

Angus was about to ask what look, but already knew the kind of frown that had spread onto his face. It was clear as day.

"Do you think," he began, speaking to their guide, "you could give us a few moments alone to talk? We're still trying to get the money together to move and everything and we just want to make sure and…"

"I understand. I need to go make a call anyways. I'll be out in the hallway if you need anything."

The woman excused herself and headed out, slowly shutting the door with the quietest of clicks behind her. Gregg wasted no time after her departure to grill Angus.

"What's wrong, hon?"

Wasn't it obvious?

"Money," Angus sighed. "This entire trip, I just can't stop thinking about money. We got expenses, and bills, and food, and this trip – and I know Germ is paying for most of it – and I just… I still can't get my head to stop screaming about money!"

Gregg hummed something and then smiled as wide as he could.

"Let's try not think about it though," he said. "Instead, how about we start deciding where the furniture can go? That'll be fun, right?"

Angus looked at Gregg and gave him a small smile.

"Okay, okay," Gregg continued, "hear me out. We can put the couch right here against the wall, and then the TV and stuff right in front of it!"

"A TV in front of a couch?" Angus replied. "I never would have thought of such a revolutionary idea!" He looked over at corner in the room. "We can put the computer desk over there, and I can do my PC stuff while you're playing video games."

"We can geek out together!" Gregg laughed. "We can play online games and do gay things and confuse everyone over the mic!"

"Gregg, we've done that before," Angus reminded him. "I don't think most of my guild ever recovered from that experience."

"I wasn't the one who forgot to turn off his mic."

They both laughed over the fun, though obviously embarrassing memory. Going from room to room, they started joking how they could put their belongings in the most obvious of places, making wise cracks and just being generally silly.

While Gregg was discussing the shocking revelation of putting dishes in a kitchen cabinet above the sink, Angus discussed placing new things called "art work" on the wall, leading over the balcony.

"We could even put some chairs on the balcony!" he playfully said.

"Scandalous!" Gregg yelled back.

"And maybe even a table, just in case we wanted to have some drinks outside."

"Drinks outside? On a balcony, now I know your mad!"

"And with it, we could even…"

He stopped there, mid-sentence in such a way, that Gregg immediately picked up on it.

"Cap'n?"

Looking toward the balcony he noticed the joyful grin that had been on Angus's face had disappeared. It had been replaced with deep concern.

"What's wrong?" Gregg inquired, slowly making his way from around the kitchen counter. He stopped just short of going out onto the balcony.

Angus didn't reply at first. He was too fixated on their friend.

Sitting there, completely still and quiet, looking out onto the view, Germ was crying.

"Germ?" Angus whispered.

"What's wrong with Germ?" Gregg asked.

Nobody answered anything for a moment. The only sound anywhere around them was another gust that came in through the door, and the intermittent hum of an old car three floors down.

"Is this it?" Germ finally asked.

Angus slanted his glance, looking back at Gregg who shrugged, and then back to Germ.

"Is what it?" he asked.

"Is this what it's like…?" Germ replied. There was a moment of silence, before he turned wiping his eyes to meet Angus. "…I mean, is this what you and Gregg are gonna have?"

Angus hesitated, but nodded.

There was a tinge of something in Germ's voice that he couldn't make out. He wasn't sure what it was, and it didn't sound bad, but it didn't sound good either. It didn't look like it was something to be worried about, but it definitely sounded like something he needed to be concerned with.

Germ took in a deep breath, and looked out over the view. Though it wasn't anything spectacular, it still gave them a nice shot of the street, and some of Bright Harbor proper in the distance.

"I like this view," he explained. "It's simple, it's quiet, and there's so much around. You could go out and see something new every day. It's like, it feels overwhelming, but you understand it, right? And it's different from what you've seen or what your used to, but then you feel better about it, and it's not so strange or scary, right?"

Gregg and Angus thought he was speaking in cryptics. In other words, the usual Germ language. It didn't help put either of their minds at ease.

"Germ, what are you…?"

"Can you call me Jeremy while we're here?" Germ suddenly interrupted. "I just realized nobody knows me here. So I'm not really Germ. I'm just Jeremy. So it makes sense to start fresh, right?"

Again, Angus and Gregg exchanged concerned glares.

"I _could_ introduce myself as Germ, while I'm here," he went on, "but do you think people would see me differently if I was Jeremy, instead?"

"What's the difference?" Angus had to ask.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I know Germ is Germ, right? Everyone says that one. But is Jeremy Jeremy? Or is Jeremy Germ? Or maybe Germ isn't Germ, but is really just Jeremy."

"Whoa dude," Gregg finally spoke, "you're kind of starting to go a little over my head."

Angus was trying his best to wrap his head around these puzzling statements, but was having the worst trouble deciphering such abstract sentences.

And then Germ took in one more deep breath, and asked.

"Do you think Jeremy is more attractive than Germ, I mean?"

That word, again. Every few hours, since they left Possum Springs. That one word had successfully crossed the line, and both Angus and Gregg were in a state of true worry for their emotionally existential friend. But with such weird phrasing, how could they manage to answer him?

And then, all at one, something happened.

A voice crept from the back of Angus's mind and slowly clawed his way to the front end. It began to spread out all over his head, going to his eyes – slowly getting wider – and down to his mouth, where the realization came forth.

"Oh… Germ…"

The thought, though booming and filled with understanding, was actually quite small and extremely foreign. He didn't quite get it, and it would have been rude to ask.

Something else. Just do something else.

"Okay… ummm…" Angus tried again. "I don't know what's going on in that head of yours. I don't think I'm ever gonna know what is, for that matter. But… just be you, okay? Do you like being Germ or Jeremy?"

Germ had to take a moment to think about it.

"I like being Germ," he admitted.

"Then your Germ," Gregg jumped in. "Shit, that's all I've known you as. It's all Angus has known you as. Jeremy's a cool name too, but it's not as badass as Germ. So you're Germ! Germ, Germ, Germ, Germ, Germ!"

Angus grinned at his boyfriend, and returned to Germ.

"I know you're trying to figure out what you… no, not 'what', sorry… I mean, _who_ you are. And about being attractive or attracted or anything like that, but just… just be Germ, okay? If you're happier and more comfortable as Germ, then be Germ. Simple as that!"

Angus may have said that, but he was still incredibly confused. All he knew was that something was weighing down his junior, and he felt like he needed to say something to help him through it. He had an idea what it could be, but didn't want to make things more awkward than they already were. Whether or not the words of support he said meant anything to Germ were a different story.

"I think it's just…" Angus continued, "...and you… and you're Germ, and that's what we've always known you as, and you've attractive, and I know you don't have any romantic feelings for Gregg and I and… I'm sorry if I confused you about anything you've been trying to figure out. And… really, I think… uh, Gregg, help?"

The fox then jumped in.

"We're sorry that we've been arguing most of the trip, when you wanted to come here and see all the sites, but we've been mad about money and shit, and then we did some shit to you and that probably didn't make things any easier for you, and us assuming you were something you're probably not, and making things more difficult for you, and we're just being gay wads right now ruining a good thing that you wanted to see and invited us along to experience, and you're going through a lot of shit right now and instead of being supportive, we're just making things worse, so Angus and I are sorry, and we're sorry, and shit, buddy, we're just really effing sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!"

It came out in a rush of word vomit that could have filled up a literary kiddie pool.

"So what do you say, Germ, buddy?" Gregg added.

Germ looked at the two of them with raised eyebrows and then said, "I think you two need to breath."

And thus, they did, which gave way to a few smiles and some laughs between the three of them. It helped lighten the mood.

"You know," Germ said, "I do like _some_ of that romantic stuff. I like some touching and feeling, and kissing was fun too. I don't know if I like making out yet. So, I guess I'm okay with that." He rubbed the back of his neck and then looked back out onto the view. "I don't think I get most of a lot of this stuff, actually."

There was another silence between the three as a gust rushed forth again.

"You two really are lucky," Germ repeated.

A smile crept onto his beak, filled with warm reassurance. Suddenly, the world seemed a bit brighter and a little bit more curious – for all three of them. Though, the general confusion still hung in the air, it didn't seem like a cause of alarm anymore.

"I can come visit right?"

"Of course," Angus answered, letting himself smile too. "Door won't be unlocked anymore though. So you'll need to call ahead for that."

"Cap'n, please," Gregg chuckled, "he'll find a way. This is Germ we're talking about. Our backs'll be turned and he'll be there, whether we know it or not."

Who could argue with that? Deep down in Angus's mind, he knew that was probably going to be the case. There were just some people in your life that you could always count on to do something strange like that. And it never felt like an inconvenience.

The cold was starting to get to them, so they had to exit the balcony and close the door behind them. Sensing that things were right – or at least as right as could be with those three – they called back in the guide and concluded their tour. There wasn't any need to linger in there any longer.

"Soooooooo, Germ," Gregg slowly started as they got back in the car, "does this mean you like guys or girls, or…"

"Bug," Angus interrupted, "just drop it, okay?"

And he did.

Germ treated them to one last fancy feast for the day, taking them to an established restaurant, strutting in as the most "underdressed" clique in the room. It was something of a funny experience, truly being seen as outsiders from somewhere that felt far away. Still, they never felt like it dampered their experience of Bright Harbor. Gregg and Angus were ready for side glances from all of these people, one day. And Germ – Germ was just used to it.

The night passed by swiftly, and with it, their time to check out had come. The keycards were left at the hotel front desk, and their backpacks chucked into the trunk of the car.

Off they went back to Possum Springs, grabbing that ice cream Germ pointed out the other day. He was right. It was much better than the stuff in the quarts.

As they headed home, Gregg and Angus talked about things with their relationship they hadn't told anyone. In between breaks, Germ would talk about his life with his family, and how he viewed so many of his friends. They all thought it was nice to hear so many interesting things about each other. By the end, they had come to understand each other a little bit more than where they had started.

As they passed the welcome sign into Possum Springs, Gregg and Angus interlocked their hands, squeezing the other tightly. Germ watched, giving a chuckle before looking out the window to familiar and assured territory.

They had arrived.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 _Until Next Story!_

 _Stay Safe_


End file.
